


Komahinatober-short stories for each day in October

by Preppycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Feels, Animal Ears, Animals, Autumn, BL, BoyxBoy, Chirstmas, Comfort, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Fantasy AU, Fluff, Gay, Halloween, Hinakoma - Freeform, Hope's Peak Academy, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Japan, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Plants, Plot Twist, Reserve Course - Freeform, Romance, Self Care, Soulmate AU, Talentswap, danganronpa - Freeform, hajimexnagito, killing game, komahinatober, mermaid au, oneshots, prompts, royal au, talentswap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 25,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Short stories based on Komherehoe's prompt list on instagram.Publishing on Wattpad but decided to publish them here too.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 39
Kudos: 201





	1. 1. Pre-game

(Komahinatober prompts come from Komherhoe on Instagram)

NAGITO POV

Chiaki seems to be hanging out with that guy from the reserve course again. Look at them, sitting by the fountain, doing what, playing video games? I don't understand what she sees in him. There's nothing special about him, so why's she wasting her talent on someone as insignificant as him?

Look at him with his disgusting perfectly-fitting suit, and his dumb nicely-combed hair and his stupid gorgeous eyes and his horrible wonderful smile-

I'm getting off-track. 

My point is, this guy needs to be told off, and reminded of his place of a mere stepping-stone. He has no right to speak so casually to an Ultimate let alone breathe the same air as one. He's even lower than me and he needs to be reminded of such. 

With a frown on my face, I storm across campus; coming to a stop right in front of them. They haven't noticed me yet. They're both locked in the middle of a heated match in whatever video game they're playing. They both look like they're having the time of their lives. Poor Chiaki, wasting her talent on lowly scum such as substitute reserve course student. 

I clear my throat loudly in order to grab their attention. They both pause their game and look up expectantly. The reserve-course student's eyes lock in mine and I feel a slight twinge in my chest. What was that just now?

"Hey Nagito." Chiaki says softly. I cock an eyebrow.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" I ask, folding my arms over my chest. They both stand up.

"Nagito Komaeda this is Hajime Hinata." She announces. He extends his hand to me with a shy smile for me to shake. 

"Nice to meet you!" He says pleasantly. 

Everything I was about to scold him about flies out the window as my hand connects with his and I shake it.

"Um...you're from the reserve course." I say blankly, staring at him. He furrows his brow.

"Yeah? Is something wrong with that?" He demands harshly.

'Yes. Everything is wrong with that. How dare you act as if you're an equal to an Ultimate? You're just a lowly stepping-stone with no talent and something is seriously wrong with you.'

"Nope." I answer.

Huh?

He releases his hand with a suspicious look. "Good. So, what's your ultimate talent?" He asks nicely.

"Oh, uh, I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student. It's not much of a talent but it was enough to get into Hope's Peak so..." I explain, staring at my double-zippered shoes. 

"That's cool."

"I guess."

All three of us are silent for a moment.

"Hey Nagito, would you like to join us for a round or two? I have an extra controller, if you want." Chiaki offers with a friendly smile. I flash a sideways glance at Hajime. He's staring at something in the distance. 

"...Sure, why not." I agree reluctantly.

After carefully explaining the controls and the concept of the game to me, we started the first round.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hajime lets out a loud groan of frustration, burying his head in his hands. This was the tenth round in a row that he lost. Chiaki laughs with a triumphant, smug grin on her face and even I can't resist cracking a smile.

"Oh Hajime, you should've known you were going to lose going up against the Ultimate Gamer and the Ultimate Lucky Student." She teases him, rubbing his back. 

"I hate you both." He mutters. 

"Don't worry, Hajime. You performed admirably." I find myself saying. 

"Thanks I guess." 

Chiaki stands up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I've got to get going. We'll play again tomorrow, Hajime?"

"Yeah, for sure."

"And you too, Nagito?" She asks, looking at me. 

"I mean, if you both want I'll stop by." I reply hesitantly. 

"I hope you do!" She chirps cheerfully before departing from the fountain; leaving just me and the reserve-course student. We sit side by side on the fountain ledge in silence for a couple moments before I decide to speak up.

"...Are you going to be leaving now too?" I ask. He looks over at me. 

"Do you want me to leave?" He inquires. I shake my head.

"No, I was just wondering."

More silence. 

"Do you have a problem with me?" He asks suddenly. I frown.

"I'm not sure." I answer honestly. 

"What does that mean?"

"I can't understand you. I can sense...hope sleeping inside of you yet you are talentless? You hang out with Ultimates as if you are on the same level as us. How is that so?" I muse, more to myself. 

"Pardon?" He says, sounding offended. 

"I can't get a good reading on you. I don't understand you." I grumble, frustrated. 

"Too be fair, I don't understand you either. You seem like...an odd person with odd views. But, I don't mind taking the time to do so, if you want." He says shyly, smiling at me. My eyes narrow, confused.

"That could take forever." I point out. He shrugs.

"Then we'll start now," He responds, shaking my head again, "you'll be here tomorrow, right?" 

I swallow. "If you want." I reply airily. He stands up, draping his bag over his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, Nagito!" He says with a friendly tone. I nod.

"Right."

He turns and starts walking towards the gates, heading home, presumably. I watch him until he disappears around the corner.

What a strange guy. And yet, I can't help finding myself looking forward to seeing him again tomorrow after school.


	2. 2. In Game

(Chapter One Spoilers)

HAJIME POV

What...happened to Nagito?

When we first got here...he seemed so normal and kind. He was so friendly and helpful, so...what the hell happened? He just...snapped. I never expected he would...

It was really...all just a façade? I can't believe that's true...

That bastard!

I ought to kill him for-no, that's just what he'd want. Tch, I'm no longer going to listen to what he says. I won't be deceived by him ever again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, directly following the events of the trial I found myself wandering on the beach. I'd abandoned my shoes back at my cottage, not wanting to get sand in my shoes. So here I am, wandering around barefoot with the bottom of my pants rolled up to my knees.

It's sunset. The sky is dazzling with stunning pinks, oranges, and whites. The evening air is slowly growing cooler. It's nice to have some peace after the horrific, traumatizing events of today.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a figure, standing in the shallowest area of the water at the end of the sand, letting the water gently lap over their feet. Their hood is pulled over their head but their hair is still long enough to be seen blowing in the breeze.

It's Nagito. What's he doing out here so late? Well, I suppose I can ask myself the same thing, but...shouldn't he be in his cottage plotting a murder or something?

He's as still as a statue, hands buried in his pockets, jacket billowing out behind him.

Before I can stop myself, I start slowly approaching him. What am I doing? This is a crazy psychopath, ain't he? But the friendly helpful guy must still be in there too, right? It couldn't have all been an act, right?

He hasn't noticed me approaching him. I stand next to him silently, unsure what to do or say.

"Hajime!," He greets me, "have you come to kill me?"

"What? No, of course not!" I sputter back. He looks disappointed for a brief moment but before I can blink he's smiling brightly once again.

"Oh. Raincheck then?"

"No! Atua, what the hell is wrong with you?!" I grumble. He shrugs casually.

"Lots of things, probably! Is that why you came to talk to me?"

"No I-how can you be so cheerful after what happened today? Oh, I get it, people died and that's what you wanted to happen, right?" I spit. His expression doesn't waver.

"I can never feel despair next to someone who embodies as much hope as Hajime! I'm thrilled that you're even talking to lowly trash like me, even!" He responds cheerfully.

"I-whatever..." I sigh, giving up already.

"Have you remembered your talent yet?" He asks, changing the subject, even if just by a little bit.

"No, and I'm starting to feel I'll never remember it," I confess, "I...probably might not even have a talent." He frowns at my words.

"Nonsense," He scolds, "Hajime has an amazing ability. You're talent is definitely marvelous and amazing in order to match that stunning hope of yours! To think that I'm still alive to witness it all, I must be truly lucky. To see the way you rally and inspire your fellow Ultimates and conjure up even more hope...it's truly breathtaking. The way you're all combating the despair of Byakuya and TeruTeru's death and move towards an even greater ho-"

"Shut up already!" I growl, giving him a hard shove. He stumbles back and falls onto the sand, landing on his back.

"Haji-"

"Shut up!" I repeat, kneeling on top of him, knee digging into his chest, clamping my hand over my his mouth. It takes me less than two seconds to realize how gay this is.

I'm on my feet in an instant, blushing furiously. He sits up slowly with that stupid, smug smile of his as he gazes at me intently.

"Oh? You're just going to stop there? But you had me all excited, Hajime~" He drawls with a slight pout.

"Wh-WHATTHEHELLISTHATSUPPOSEDTOMEAN?!"

He climbs onto his feet with a sly smile. "Mmm, still dense Hajime?" He hums. He brushes past me gently and starts back to the hotel.

"Come see me when you figure it out~"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At one am I find myself in front of Nagito's cottage. I'm not completely sure why I'm here, or even what's going to happen, but...I'm here. For some reason, I'm here.

I raise my fist and softly rap against the door thrice. I hear someone shuffling around inside the cottage before the door is slowly opened by Nagito.

"Hajime!," He says pleasantly, "what are you doing here?"

I don't respond, at least not using my words. I lunge forward, crashing my lips against his. He falters slightly, surprised, before he starts kissing back excitedly. I push him inside the cottage, shutting the door behind us.

We cross the room, still all over each other. He has me sit on the bed still eagerly touching me. "I'm so glad you came, Hajime~" He murmurs.

"I haven't yet. Are you going to do something about that?"I growl back. He smirks, before climbing on top of me yet ag-

"AGRHH!" I cry out.

There's a sudden piercing pain in my back, like I just got stabbed or something! Wait...

He grabs me by my shirt collar and tosses me onto the floor like I'm just common trash. Standing above me, is Nagito, knife in hand and a sadistic smile on his face.

"Sorry, Hajime, I really am. But it was just too easy. You're death is going to inspire so much hope!" He explains happily.

"You...freak! You'll never....get away with this!" I gasp out.

He crosses the room and crouches in front of me. He gently takes my chin in one hand and places his knife against my throat with the other.

"Oh Hajime~ I already have~"

He softly kisses my forehead before he jerks his ha-


	3. 3. Post Game

(This is kinda very poorly and lazily written)

NAGITO POV

I constantly find it strange that Hajime's the only one still in his coma.

All the other survivors of the killing game woke up, as did everyone else. It makes no sense that Hajime is the last one up and yet here we are.

Every day I go visit his pod and just speak to him. I look down at Hajime sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. At least, I hope it's Hajime. The strange clothes and freakishly-long hair is just a reminder of Izuru Kamakura and that that might be the person coming out of the pod.

I don't care about Izuru existing if it means Hajime is back, even though there's a chance he's not even in there anymore. Everyone says Hajime is the reason that we could all get out. I can now see he has enough hope and worth without Izuru Kamakura.

Today I brought a book to read to him. I found a cheap metal chair so I could sit next to his pod. 

"Good morning Hajime," I greet him, "I hope you're having a nice dream...anyways today's book is called 'Fahrenheit 451.' I read it when I was younger and I really enjoyed it. I hope you like it too..."

It's not a long book so I end up finishing it in about ninety minutes. Once I finish, my throat is incredibly parched. I'm desperate for a drink of water and Mr. Ultimate Hope Makoto Naegi wants to check in with me anyway.

I stand, slamming the book shut with both of my hands and bid farewell to Hajime (Izuru?), and carried on with the rest of my day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, I was awakened by frantic shaking and I opened my eyes to see Sonia with wide eyes.

"Hajime is awakening! Come quick, Nagito!" She exclaims before racing out of the room.

Huh? Hajime's waking up!? Finally?!

I dress and wash up quickly before hurrying down to the Pod Room. There's already a huge gathering, everyone else has arrived before me. Naturally I lurk at the back, peering over everyone's shoulder at the opening pod.

The long-haired figure sits up slowly, scratching their head. Their eyes open and everyone flinches slightly at the boy's mismatched eyes.

He looks over at all of us and smiles brightly. "Hey guys!" He says cheerfully with a slight wave.

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief. 'Hajime.'

Kazuichi and Akane hurry to help him out of the pod and set him on his feet. He reaches up and ruffles his long black hair with disgust. "This is really hot and uncomfortable." He comments, wrinkling his nose, earning a few laughs from the crowd.

"If you don't like it, Ibuki will cut it for you!" The bubbly Ibuki offers and Hajime nods at her.

"That'd be great."

The entire class starts crowding around him, laughing and chatting, happy to be reunited. They all look so happy. They don't need me there anymore, I saw what I needed to see.

I turn, stuffing my hands in my pocket and stalk back down the hall. I return to my room and flop onto the bed, starfish style, and shut my eyes. Still tired from my lack of sleep last night I drift off easily and quickly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later I'm awakened by a knock on my door. Who here wants to see me? Especially now that Hajime is back, who cares to see me?

I roll off the bed and pad across the room. I open the door and standing on the other side to my surprise is Hajime himself. He's dressed himself in his usual attire and it looks like Ibuki took a wack at his hair.

"Hajime! What are you doing here?" I ask, confused. He shrugs sheepishly with a slight smile.

"I, uh, didn't get to see you yet, so..."

"But why would you want to see me? After all I did, how can you even stand the sight of me?!" I demand.

"Because you're my friend and I missed you." He replies simply. I flinch.

Friend? I'm...Hajime's friend...?

"But...I was a dick. We're you not listening to anything I said? Because I distinctly remember meaning every word." I fire back.

"I know...but I was hoping...we could maybe, start over..?" He suggests hesitantly.

"I don't think that's the best idea." I say, starting to urge him out of the room. I reach for the door to shut it but before I can he calls out;

"Please don't shut me out again! I just...want to understand you, Nagito!" He begs. I hesitate.

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend. Please, Nagito?"

We stare at each other for a moment before I finally let out a deep sigh.

"I don't think that's a great idea. See you, Hajime." I say, slamming the door in his face.

I turn back to my room, defeated. That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, but believe me, it's for his own good. There's no telling how my luck could affect him if I let him get close to me.

Stupid Hajime.


	4. 4. Childhood

Hajime Hinata, eleven years old, was new to the neighborhood. His family and him had moved here from Tokyo after his mother got this amazing job offer.

He didn't feel happy about this move, in fact he felt especially bitter about it. He was forced to leave a lot of his family and all of his friends behind. He had known his way around perfectly and all the neighborhood knew him.

"This isn't fair." He mutters one sunny afternoon, sitting on the front porch of his stupid new house. His mother yeeted him out the door, wanting him to play and explore around the neighborhood. In hindsight it's not such a great idea as he could easily get lost or hurt and couldn't call for help.

He rests his head on his knees, bored and depressed. This place sucks. He just wants to go back to his old home and play with his old friends. It's so boring here.

"Lucky! Waaaiiitttt!" A voice suddenly calls out.

Huh?

Suddenly Hajime is tackled to the ground by something large and golden. Whatever it is has him pinned to the ground and is licking his face happily.

"Lucky, no!"

Suddenly the weight is hauled off his chest, much to the relief of Hajime's tiny lungs. He sits up slowly with a groan, and sees some kid close to his age admonishing their dog. The white-haired kid sighs and says;

"I'm sorry about Lucky, we're still training him, he-"

He looks up at Hajime for the first time and stutters slightly. "I-have we met before? I don't believe I've seen you around."

Hajime swallows. "Um, nope, we just moved here." He responds.

"Oh. Well, I'm Nagito Komaeda. I live right down the street. We'll probably be going to the same school too." The strange boy tells him. Hajime shrugs.

"I'm Hajime, err, Hajime Hinata. I live, well, here." He laughs nervously. Nagito tightens his grip on Lucky's leash and sits down next to Hajime on the porch with a smile.

"Hajime, let's be friends!" He says. Hajime blinks in surprise.

"Friends?" He repeats. Nagito's face falters but soon returns to its carefree grin.

"Oh. It's okay if you don't want to be!" He chirps.

"No, No, I'd love to be your friend! I-uh, don't know anyone here after all." He mumbles. Nagito brightens.

"Oh! Excellent! Do you have a bike Hajime?"

"Yeah, why?"

"There's this great ice cream shop downtown I want to show you! Let me just bring Lucky home, wait here!" He says excitedly, jumping back to his feet. He pats the puppy's back and they take off down the street.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A few months later)

"Hajime!" Nagito shouts cheerfully, running up to him. Hajime turns at the sound of his best friend's voice.

"Hey Nagito." He replies evenly. Nagito bounces up and down on the balls of his feet excitedly.

"So get this; I heard this thing were you kiss someone you really care about to show them you love them. And since I really care about you I want to give you one!"

Hajime cocks his head curiously. "What's a 'kiss?'" He wonders out-loud.

"Can I show you?"

"...Sure."

Nagito grabs his friends shoulders and gently presses his lips against his friends. Hajime feels his face heat up just before his cheery best friend pull away. Strange, what is this feeling?

"What do you think? I hope I did it right..."

"It felt nice, actually," Hajime admits, "could you do it again?"

Nagito giggles. "Sure. It feels nice to do it with you." 

And then a few years later they fell in love in October and that's why they love Fall.


	5. 5. Talentswap

(So for this prompt the rule was you could either swap their talents or give them entirely new ones. Nagito is the Ultimate Swimmer and Hajime is the Ultimate Artist.)

(Basically Hajime yearns for the sexy captain of the swim team hehe. And yes, he only swims free.)

Hajime's crush was on Hope's Peak swim team.

Every Tuesday and Thursday (that's when the swim team practices weekly) he'd go out on the bleachers, sketchbook in hand and watch the team walk out one by one. And always in front taking charge, was Captain Nagito Komaeda.

Komaeda was the one Hajime always came to see. He was utterly intoxicated with his muscles, more specifically. The captain was so fucking ripped, Hajime practically drooled all over his sketch paper.

And he was so graceful! The way his body arched as he dived in, how he moved smoother than a fish through the water, the way he...

Forgive me, sometimes gay yearning is all that goes on in Hajime's life.

Anyways today Hajime decided to sketch the apple of his eye. It's something he's wanted to do for a long time. Besides, since he first started drawing he's been doodling his crushes. He had the selfish thought he could give it to them as a way to impress them. -Not that he'd do it with Nagito of course. Someone that pretty was probably straight, knowing Hajime's past relations.

So that's what Hajime did. As Nagito swam Hajime sketched. And sketched. And sketched.

By the time practice was over, Hajime was putting the finishing touches on his drawing, all the while watching the swim captain dry his dripping-wet muscles.

But, surprise surprise! The the wind blew the towel right out of his pale hands...and it smacked Hajime right in the face, startling the sketchbook right out of his hands.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The swim captain called in his windchime-like voice, jogging towards Hajime. Hajime slowly pulls the towel down and instantly blushes. Nagito Komaeda's towel. That he rubbed on his bare, wet muscles.

Nagito comes to a stop in front of Hajime with an apologetic look on his face. "Oh no! Your sketchbook!" He exclaims, bending down to pick it up.

Hajime panics. He's going to see the drawing of him! By a stranger he doesn't know! It's going to be weird, and Nagito is going to hate him forever.

"Wait-!" Hajime cries out but it's too late. Nagito picks up the sketchbook and glances at it curiously.

The Ultimate Artist buries his head in his hands. How embarrassing. How humiliating. 

But something happened that Hajime did not expect at all. The swim captain's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Forgive me for looking at your sketchbook, I know artists hate that but I must commend you on your talent! Is that me?" He asks curiously.

Hajime's chest feels incredibly constricted and his body feels overheated as he nods, feeling dead inside.

"Yeah..." He mumbles, wishing he could disappear forever.

"Amazing! It looks just like me! You must be the Ultimate Artist I've heard of!"

Hajime freezes. Nagito...has heard of him?! And likes his work?!

Nagito hands the sketchbook back to him with a cheery smile, accepting his towel in turn. "Ah, forgive my towel, it got away from me." He sighs, draping it over his shoulders.

Hajime's thoughts: HOT HOT HOT GAY GAY GAY

"No big deal..." The artist replies, trying to sound calm and collected.

"Oi, Komaeda, get over here!" One of his teammates shouts, waving their arm. He flashes Hajime an apologetic smile.

"I got to go. But I knowww I can count on you to be here Thursday~ Let's speak again then~" He says in a teasing tone before turning and running back to his friends.

Hajime's eyes widened. Nagito knew he had been coming to watch him. And he wasn't upset???!!!

Yesssss he had a prayer!

(You ever protect your gay yearning onto Hajime?)


	6. 6. Family/Pets

(Hajime and Nagito talk about adopting a baby🥺🥺🥺🥺)

HAJIME POV

"Nagito, I want a baby." I say suddenly as we watch the latest episode of Danganronpa. My husband (I still get chills calling him my husband!!!) nearly spits out his bubbly water.

"Excuse me, a WHAT?!" He practically screeches. I shrug.

"A baby."

Nagito inhales deeply. Oh boy, here it comes...

"HAJJJ---JIII-MAAYYY ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU THINK I'M CAPABLE OF RAISING A CHILD I'LL SCREW IT UP AND EVERYONE WILL BE LIKE WELL NO SHIT THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A PSYCHOPATH RAISES IT! NO BABY DESERVES TO BE RAISED BY SCUM LIKE ME! AND WHAT ABOUT LUCK?! I KNOW YOU ALWAYS SPROUT THAT BULLSHIT ABOUT IZURU'S LUCK BALANCING OUT MINE BUT THAT WON'T APPLY TO OUR BABY! IF WE HAVE A BABY IT'LL JUST END UP DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! MY LUCK TOOK MY PARENTS AND MY DOG AND-"

"Nagito." I interrupt calmly. He pauses for breathe, glancing over at me. "Calm down, it was just a suggestion. Don't work yourself up over it."

The floofball sinks lower into his seat. "It's not like I wouldn't want one or two," He admits, causing me to perk up slightly, "I just...it would end up dead sooner or later."

"Come on, now, that's not true. Don't you think with Izuru's good luck and your regular luck don't you think both influences would give our daughter a normal life?" I insist. He smiles slightly.

"Daughter?" He repeats. I shrug again.

"I mean, it doesn't matter what we have, just, I pictured our first baby as a girl." I quickly amend.

"First?"

"AhAhh, I mean, I don't know, I just..." I trail off nervously. Great, I've probably scared him even more.

"You know, Hajime...I used to dream about having a big family. Especially after growing up without any."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You make some good points. So...it wouldn't hurt to try."

My eyes widen. "Are-Are you sure?!"

He sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "I guess. But if she gets screwed up I fucking warned you."

I smile. "That's cool. I'll watch out for both of you. And any more we might have."

================================================================================

(Ten months later...)

NAGITO POV

"Hajime, movie night is our thing! I can't believe you invited a girl!" I complain. I hear muffled laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Can't you make an exception, Ko?" He responds, walking back into the room. I sigh, still smiling, taking our daughter from his arms.

"I mean, I guess. She is pretty damn cute."

"The cutest." He agrees.

I settle my precious daughter on my lap as Hajime doubles back to get our popcorn. I've got to admit, this domestic bliss with Chiaki and Hajime is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm glad Hajime talked me into this.

Hajime bustles back into the room and sets the bowl down on the coffee table. He then settles himself down next to us on the couch, arms outstretched. "Gimme-'er!" He demands. I frown.

"No way, you just had her!" I protest.

"It's still my turn! I just needed you to hold her for a second!"

"Hajime, stop! You'll upset the baby! Chiaki is starting to drift off." I scold.

He sinks down in his spot, reaching for the remote, grumbling to himself. "This won't be a problem when the next one gets here next year." He mutters. I chuckle.

"Poor Hajime~"


	7. 7. Plants

HAJIME POV

"I want to take you somewhere today, Hajime! Of course, if you'll allow me one selfish request." The floofball declares, hoping onto my lap. I raise my eyebrows, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Oh? Where?" I ask. He giggles, leaning into me.

"It's a surprise. I'll drive!" He chirps.

"As if I'd let you behind the wheel."

"So will you come? Wear clothes you can move in and bugspray!"

"I don't like where this is going..."

"I'll be fun, Hajime." He insists, looking me in the eye. I sigh loudly.

"Fine, you stupid fluffy boy, I'll go get changed."

"Thank you, Haji-chan, I love you~"

He kith my forehead and rolls off me. That was gay.

================================================================================

"I'm pretty sure you're lost, Nagito. All that's around is trees. Why don't you just tell me where we're supposed to go and I'll figure it out from here?" I suggest. He frowns in response, clenching the steering wheel tighter.

"No. We're close." He insists.

"I highly doubt that."

We drive in silence for a few more minutes before he suddenly pulls the care over. I let out a yelp of shock and annoyance. "We're here!" He chirps.

"Nagito, there's nothing here..."

I frown. Is he feeling okay?

"Do you need to go see a doctor..?"

He rolls his eyes. "I'm fine. No need to ask twenty times a day. And doubting me? Not cool, Hajime."

He pushes open the car door and steps out into the pine-scented air. With a loud moan I step out as well.

Nagito bounces towards me with a wide smile and grabs my hand. "Okay, come with me!" He squeaks excitedly. I furrow my brow.

"Where?"

"This way!"

He pulls me roughly across the street and into the woods.

================================================================================

"So this was where you wanted to go? On a hike? You could've just said so." I say as he continues stringing me along. We've been walking for like an hour, I'm exhausted. I have like, 11000 bug bites.

"No, there's somewhere specific we're heading. We're almost there, by the way." Nagito asserts.

"Where?"

"Here!"

He pushes me in front of him and I stumble slightly, falling into a wide, sunny space and I'm shocked by what I see. You can see the sun filtering in through the trees, illuminating the many pretty white flowers. The low flowy (way to detail Author) grass tickles at my exposed ankles.

Nagito suddenly appears behind me with a smirk. "Do you like it~" He asks.

"This...is amazing! How did you find..." I hesitate and then sigh, "luck of course, I'm sure." He snickers.

"Hike gone wrong, not clickbait." Is all he says in response. I can't imagine what the hell happened to him....

"Come here, I want to show you how to make a flower crown!"

He grabs my arm and he sits us down in the middle of the field. He grabs a handful of flowers and passes me some.

"So you take two like this..." He says, demonstrating with his own, "lay 'em out and twist like this...tie like so...and then add another..."

It took me a couple of tries but eventually it started vaguely resembling Nagito's beautiful weaving.

"Yours looks so amazing, Haji-chan!~" He tells me. I sniff.

"This is trash. Yours looks good though." I respond.

He giggles, picks up his own, and places it on top of my hand with a giggle. "There. It looks good on you!"

I tie the final knot on my crappily-made shit-crown and place it on his head. He lets out a gasp of awe. "I'll cherish this for all of my days." He tells me solemnly.

I shove him slightly. "Stop being overdramatic." I reply with a teasing tone. He grabs my forearms and pulls my body on top of his, effectively pinning him to the meadow floor.

"Is that what you're after? Making out in a meadow?" I smirk. He blinks innocently.

"Isn't that everyone's fantasy?"

"You stupid, fucking-cute boy."

"Get down here already, Haji-chan."


	8. 8. Fantasy Au

(my excuse to write a mermaid au)

'I'm drowning'

Was Hajime's first thought. How unfortunate, that a boring, insignificant life such as his was going to come to an end in such a simple way. Sure he had spent a couple years now living on a pirate ship but it's not like he was doing anything cool. It's not like he was an actual pirate or anything.

He was their fisherman. He was widely known in his home village as the best fisherman around so naturally when Captain Kokichi Oma and his crew came to town and heard off him the Captain decided he must have him as the official food provider for the S.S. Dice and took him aboard; hence Hajime spending the last several years of his life on a pirate ship.

He didn't find that they were necessarily bad pirates, but they were very mischievous. They loved travelling and pulling funny pranks on other ships and villages. He often regretted he could never participate in the fun and constantly had to remind himself of his place as a mere employee.

Like today, for instance. Captain Kokichi had ordered him away from the ship in a little rowboat to fill his net with fish and not to return until he did so. It was Hajime's own misfortunate really that he had collided with some sharp jutting out of the water and his own problem for never learning how to swim, despite spending a good chunk of his life living on a fucking boat.

So he had allowed the water to consume him, or rather, was unwillingly swallowed by it. All attempts at fighting were in vain; he had no idea how to get to the surface anyway. His conscious was fading fast, he could feel water rapidly feeling up his lungs which felt like they were on fire, screaming for any tiny ounce of air.

And just before he shut his eyes to submit death (not that he had a choice at this point) he could have sworn he saw something with a crazy-long emerald-green tail swimming towards him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on...Come on!" Someone grunted from above him. Hajime found himself startled by the repeating pressure hammering against his chest, what is that? He tried to suck in a breath of air but he found that he couldn't, why couldn't he-

Suddenly he bolted upright, hacking violently as murky sea water continuously spilled out of his mouth. He could feel the sensation of someone rubbing his back as he continued to cough and spew but he was a little to busy to get a look at what was going on back there.

He was on his hands and knees now, coughing out the final couple droplets of the salty water. With a final weak cough, he collapses onto the sand, exhausted. Wait, sand?!

He lets out a soft groan, trying to remember what just happened. Wasn't he drowning? Wasn't he dying? How did he get here? And where was he?!

"Ah, you're finally awake. I was afraid I was too late." A sweet-sounding voice observes.

'Huh?'

He lazily rolls his head to the side to get a look at the person speaking. They have fluffy off-white hair, piercing grey-green eyes and a fish-like tail that looks about four feet long, flicking as rhythmically as a heartbeat. A mermaid. No wait-a merman, right?

"I must be dreaming then." Hajime mutters. A pale webbed-hand reaches out towards him and before he can react, his face is slapped.

Hajime abruptly sits up, rubbing his aching now-red cheek. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He demands angrily. The merman only blinks innocently back at him.

"You believed you were dreaming. It seemed to be the most compelling way to convince you otherwise, no?" He explains simply. Hajime had to begrudging admit he had a point there.

They stare at each other in silence for a moment before Hajime suddenly speaks.

"So...you saved me?" He confirms hesitantly.

"Yes. I guess humans can't really breathe underwater," The merman laughs nervously, "I saw you struggling so I decided to save you. I figured I wouldn't be able to keep you afloat forever so I brought you here."

"...I see. Thank you. But, where are we?"

"Not sure myself. I just followed the seagulls to find the nearest land for you."

"How long have we been here?"

"A few minutes, of course. I had to make sure you could breathe, correct?"

"Yes, err, thank you. Um, my name is Hajime, Hajime Hinata that is. Do you have a name?" The human says, extending a hand for a handshake. The merman confidently accepts it and Hajime inwardly cringes at the sensation of a damp, webbed hand against his.

"Nagito." He answers.

"No last name?"

"What's a 'last name?'" The merman wonders out-loud, cocking his head slightly.

"It's-ugh, never mind. Listen, I need to get back to my ship. Have you seen it around?" Hajime sighs.

"I thought you saw, Hajime. Your boat got ripped apart by that rock, remember?" The merman replies instantly. The human in turn rolls his eyes.

"Not that one. I came from a much bigger ship in my boat. Have you seen any large ships around?" He tries. The merman carefully chews over his words, brows furrowed, before answering.

"Yes, I think I passed something like that before I found you." He tells him.

If that was the only ship around, then it had to be the S.S. Dice! Now, how would he get back to it...?

"I could give you a ride back, if you want." Nagito offers. Hajime gasps slightly at this.

"H-H-Can you even do something like that?" He stammers out nervously. The aquatic creature shrugs casually.

"Got you here, didn't I?" He points out.

"But haven't you done enough?"

"Normally, yes," The merman says, face slowly stretching into a smug smile, "but I'll do more for you since you're just so cute."

Hajime's cheeks tint pink. "F-Fine, just do it, if you're gonna." He mutters, embarrassed. Nagito can't help but laugh at this.

"Follow me into the water." He directs gently before turning and quickly slipping into the cool sea water. Hajime cautiously waddles into the water, struggling to ignore the low temperature, until he it about chest-height.

Nagito's head suddenly pops out of the water with a wide smile, startling Hajime slightly. "Alright, climb on my back!" He chirps cheerfully.

"What?"

"Just do it, you wussy human!"

Hajime cautiously bends down, wrapping his arms around the merman's neck. His legs curl around his waist and he snuggles into Nagito slightly, enjoying the warmth radiating off his body. He feels a giggle vibrate through Nagito's body before they're suddenly in motion.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it! This is my ship!" Hajime calls out excitedly as Nagito comes to a stop beside the large ship.

"Ah, so I was correct then." The merman murmurs, mostly to himself.

"GUYS! GUYS! I'M DOWN HERE, HELP!" Hajime shouts suddenly, nearly deafening Nagito. Someone leans over the edge and peers down at him. Nagito lowers himself into the water so that only Hajime was visible.

"Hajime?" The pirate asks hesitantly.

"Yeah, could you help me up?!"

"What the hell happened to you, man?" The guy mutters, extending his hand down to Hajime, who accepts it eagerly. As Hajime is being hauled over the ledge he gives one last look down at Nagito, mouthing the words 'Thank you.'

The merman offers only a weak smile and a small wave in return. Now that he was safe and back with his people, he didn't seem to give two shits about the guy who saved his life and returned him to his ship. He wished he could have at least talked with the human a little more, or at least shared a proper goodbye.

But who cares about that? He spiced up his boring day. Hajime was safe now and that's all that mattered.

The white-haired being turns his back and swims away, failing to notice the brunet watching him go with a sad expression on his face.


	9. 9. Despair Disease

As soon has he entered the hospital, Hajime nearly collided with the resident Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki; who seemed to be rushing out of there in a hurry.

"Mikan!" He exclaims, startled.

"H-Hajime, I'm sorry! P-Please forgive me f-for nearly c-colliding with you!" She squeaks, trembling slightly.

"It's fine!" He hurries to assure her. Mikan thinks to herself for a second.

"A-A-Actually Hajime, c-could you do me a favor? O-Only if you want to, I'm sorry!" She squeals. Hajime shrugs casually.

"Sure, no problem. What did you need?"

"I-I have to go get something f-from the Pharmacy. C-Could you maybe check on Akane, Ibuki, and Nagito, p-please, if it's not too much trouble!" She requests. Hajime shrugs again.

"Sure, no problem. Happy to help." He tells her. Mikan looks incredibly relieved.

"T-Thank you so much, Hajime!" She gasps out before brushing past him and dashing out of the building. He watches her run away for a moment before turning back and walking down the hall.

He peeks in on Akane first. She's curled up in a ball, buried underneath the covers, fast asleep. But upon further inspection he finds-is she crying in her sleep?!

Deciding to leave her alone for now, Hajime exits the room, shutting the door behind him.

He peeks in on Ibuki next. She is also lying on her back, asleep. She looks very peaceful right now, compared to the usually extremely energetic Ibuki as she just sleeps away. He leaves her alone too.

He finally arrives in front of Nagito's door, hesitating before opening. What's he going to find on the other side? Nagito wasn't exactly the sanest guy and now that he had something called a Despair Diesease....

Taking a deep breath, he twists the knob and enters the room. Nagito is awake, much to his surprise, and staring out the window. Hajime figured it was nap time for the patients, considering Akane and Ibuki were currently asleep.

The white-haired boy looks over and smiles slightly. "Hajime, it really sucks having you appear." He greets me.

"I know, I know, but Mikan wanted me to check on you three." I sigh, moving closer to the bed with caution. 

"Mikan is doing a horrible job." He replies.

"Well, tough it out, she's your only hope right now. You like hope, don't you Nagito?"

"I absolutely despise hope. You can't find any one that has talent with hope. Talented people are just brimming with the most horrible despair." He tells me.

"Alright, you're still weird, that's a good sign....um, how are you feeling otherwise?"

"I'm great, amazing, absolutely breezy. But I feel...even worse now that you're in here with me..."

"Don't worry, I'm going." I reply, turning to head for the door.

"Hajime!" He calls out suddenly. I stop in my tracks, slowly turning around to meet his desperate eyes.

"I...I really should be telling this, but...I hate you with all of my being, Hajime...every time I see you I'm filled with disgust and feel the need to vomit. You're horrible...I really, truly hate you..." He tells me, trailing off in a whisper.

In that moment I'm filled with rage. How dare he say stuff about me to me, right to my face!? What a dick!

"Fine, I don't fancy you either, you disgusting trash!" I spit back aggressively.

He looks extremely sad and frustrated. What, you can dish it out but you can't take it?! Jerk!

I turn around and storm out of the room, fuming with anger.

And then suddenly I stop.

"...and Nagito has the Lying Disease!"

....Wait.

Oh my God I'm so stupid. He can only tell lies, that's right. Then that means....oh no, I need to apologize to Nagito right away!

I turn around and race back down the hall. I push open the door to his room, doubling over, trying to catch my breath. Nagito is still sitting in his bed, head buried in his head, shoulders convulsing with each sob.

"Nagito!" I gasp out. He slowly looks up at me sadly.

"I'm not sorry." He sighs.

"No, I'm sorry," I insist, "you didn't do anything wrong and I flamed at you. I realize that you were actually saying all those nice and things and you said that-"

I freeze. Wait a damn minute...

I forgot to lock the door to my cottage. Heck.

"I didn't mean a word of it." He mumbles, pulling his knees into his chest with a slight blush. I go and sit down next to him on the bed, brushing my fingers over his hand.

"I know."


	10. 10. New Killing Game Motive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also published this on it's own on my profile here aha

tHe AmNeSiA mOtIvE!!!!!!

(this is a little lengthier than the others I got into it I'm sorry-)

Nagito and his boyfriend fell in love in the middle of a killing game.

It's really something an no ordinary person would expect. I mean, two people falling in love as people continue to drop dead all around them? But these were no ordinary people, as they would later find out. (Hajime screaming in agony in the distance.) Perhaps that's why it happened three times over.

Sonia Nevermind, Ultimate Princess, had fallen in love with the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki Nanami. (Soniaki rightz) Ultimate Musician Ibuki Mioda, started dating Mikan Tsumiki, Ultimate Nurse. And Nagito...well, he was lucky enough to get Hajime Hinata to fall in love with him. Yes, the Ultimate Lucky Student and...the Ultimate Ahoge, I guess. Poor Hajime, he couldn't seem to recall his Ultimate-level talent.

But it seems Nagito's luck had finally caught up with him in the form of Hajime. Everything that had happened seemed worth it for a Ultimate to reciprocate his feelings, despite everything. I guess attempted murder was really sexy on him. Or, maybe when he got tied up...

Anyways with four people already gone, the remaining students were expecting a new motive anytime now. Nagito was not that fond of these rare peaceful days, if no one died how would his precious Ultimates achieve even more hope?! But then again, he could spend more happy times with his precious Hajime.

They'd lounge around, going for walks, going to the beach and such and just be happy. Often during the night, Nagito would even sneak in his cottage in the middle of the night and have a bit of fun. But they all knew the peaceful times wouldn't last forever. At least, not with Monokuma around, of course.

And on this particular morning, chaos rained down upon the Ultimates one more.

The day for Nagito started out like any other. He woke up before the sun, as he often did with his poor sleeping habits. He had brought home quite a lot of books from the library so naturally he sat around, fully-dressed and ready for the day, reading his latest book, Blood Brothers. Concealed inside said book, was Limbless Hajime. Just kidding...probably.

Twenty minutes after the Monokuma Announcement went off, he bookmarked his spot and sauntered over to the restaurant. The first thing he saw was his favourite Ultimate couple other than him and Hajime, Sonia and Chiaki, sitting in the corner.

Sonia looked extremely troubled and concerned while Chiaki herself looked desperate as she pleaded with her girlfriend. Nagito cocked his head. 'Strange, I didn't know they were having a fight.'

As Nagito continued to watch the spectacle out of the corner of his eye, more people began to trickle in. The people who stood out the most out of the group was Ibuki and Mikan. Mikan looked...more stressed out than usual and Ibuki looked kind of...defeated and sad.

"Mikan, it's Ibuki! What's going on with you??!"

Nagito turned at the sound of another voice. "Sonia, it's Chiaki! I'm your girlfriend, remember?"

"But I'm not gay! I don't even know you!"

"What? Sonia, all you do is yearn over Lindsey Jordan, you're hecking gay!"

"Snail Mail is amazing but I've never done that!"

Okay, now something was definitely going on. Sonia and Mikan were definitely confused and no one knew what was going on. Hajime. Hajime would be here soon. He always knew what to do. Hajime would help them all.

And as if on cue Hajime wandered into the resident with a bemused expression, scratching at his frazzled hair. Nagito immediately perked up at the sight of his love and rang over to hold his hand.

"Hajime, good morning, love, thank goodness you're here. Some people a-"

"Have we met?" Hajime interrupts suddenly. Nagito freezes. W H A T?

"Heheh, that's funny Hajime. But seriously, we need your he-"

"I...don't know you," The brunet insists, "please let go of me."

H U H?

Nagito immediately released him. Hajime sighed and wandered over to main table, muttering something about being hungry.

'Hajime, what's wrong with you..?'

"Upupupu!~" A sickening, high voice laughs suddenly. Everyone naturally turns at the sound of Monokuma's voice.

"By now you've noticed something's off with a few of your classmates~"

"What did you do to Ibuki's pretty nurse!?" Ibuki demands.

"Upupupu~ It seems our Sonia, our Mikan, and our Hajime have forgotten about you all. Oh dear! What a thrilling motive!~"

"Wait, so, they can't remember anythin?'" Akane pipes in.

"Memory loss..?" Hajime mumbles.

"How much do they remember?" Chiaki asks.

"Well~ they know they're in a killing game with people but they don't remember any of you. Their poor significant others, upupu! Think of the killing! One of you get fed up with the memory loss issues and snap?! Think of the murders! Have fun killing!" Monokuma chirps out before promptly taking his leave.

"Significant others? I'm supposedly dating one of you?" Hajime speaks up.

"Pfft, yeah! That creep right there!" Hiyoko snickers, pointing at the sad, fluffy-haired boy. Nagito rubs his neck sheepishly.

"But I'm not gay..." Hajime insists.

"That's right. Hajime is bi! Like my lovely Mikan!" Ibuki chimes in.

"W-We're dating?!" Mikan exclaims incredulously.

"Yep! But don't worry, Ibuki will take care of you until you until you remember her!" Ibuki tells her.

"And...I'm dating this girl?" Sonia says, gesturing to the peach-haired girl standing beside her.

"Yes." Chiaki confirms.

"And I'm friends with all of you?" Hajime asks hesitantly. Everyone nods in confirmation. "I...need to lie down." He mumbles, holding his forehead.

"Hajime!" Nagito calls after him but it seems it's in vain. Hajime has already left.

"Perhaps in the meantime we should let the three rest and digest this new information." Chiaki suggests. Nagito nods in agreement. "I'll come check on you later." She tells Sonia. Sonia sighs.

"Thank you."

"Ibuki will visit you too!" She tells Mikan.

"T-Thank you.."

"Then, let's split up for the day. Come on Nekomaru, I got some new moves to challenge you with! Then maybe you can do 'It' to me!" Akane says. Nekomaru grins, smacking his fist against his open flat palm.

"You got it. But before we leave for the beach, I've got to take a shhhiiitttt!"

Nekomaru and Akane disappear, enthusiastically talking to each other. Everyone else slowly trickle out one by one. Nagito is the last to leave, deciding to return to his cottage for now.

================================================================================

Nagito, finding himself missing Hajime, decided to go visit his cottage. Chiaki had suggested they all keep their distance from their forgetful friends until they adjust, but the needy boy missed his manz!

He slowly approaches the cottage door, hesitating before knocking. Is Hajime even going to be alright with seeing him? Only one way to find out, I suppose.

He softly raps against the door, and wrings his hands anxiously as he waits. He hears gentle rustling inside the cottage and the door is opened by an exhausted-looking Hajime. Nagito smiles.

"Hello Hajime." He greets him. Hajime smiles politely.

"Hey. Ah, this is embarrassing but could you remind who you might be?" He asks.

Nagito's face briefly twists in a hurt expression but he quickly regains his composure. Hajime winces in guilt, realizing the pain he's causing him by his memory loss.

Nagito extends a hand for him to shake. "I'm Nagito Komaeda."

Hajime takes his hand. "Pleasure, Nagito. Ah, wait, you're the one I'm dating, right?" Nagito shrugs.

"Yeah, more or less. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk. Um, as friends of course."

"Yeah, sure."

Hajime steps outside, shutting the door behind him. Nagito gestures for him to walk alongside him and they start walking casually, heading in the direction of the beach.

"Um, maybe you could tell you a bit about yourself? I mean, it can't be bad considering I was attracted to you, right?" Hajime suggests.

"Okay, let's see. When I was little the plane I was on got hijacker but then a meteor struck, killing the hijacker also my parents, terrible luck right? But I got all of their inheritance, incredible luck, eh? I also got kidnapped by a serial killer but when no one payed my ransom he just stuffed me in a trash bag and left me alone. But surprise surprise! There was a winning lottery ticket in there, it was the ultimate jackpot, incredible right?! I got diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia and lymphoma and was supposed to die a long while ago. Oh well! And then I won the lottery to attend Hope's Peak!" He explained quickly, with an odd look here and there.

Hajime just started at him, utterly confused and terrified. "Is that...all true?" He whispers, horrified.

Nagito shrugs in response, flashing him a teasing smile. "Who knows?" He responds, ending any further discussion on the matter before it can begin.

Hajime shyly stared down at their walking feet. "Could you tell me...about us?" He mumbles, embarrassed. Nagito cocks a curious eyebrow.

"Us?" He repeats. Hajime's cheeks flush slightly.

"We're dating, right? Could you tell me about that?"

"I can try. Let's see...well, we formally met on the beach, before the killing game started. We were pretty close up until the first trial when you found out I tried to kill someo-"

"You WHAT?!" Hajime interrupts, horrified.

"Okay, I can expand on that. I had it set so the power would go out, we were having a party, you see, and a knife taped under the table. I was going to kill the person closest to me, which I know realize would've been you, Hajime." He mutters guiltily.

"You were going to kill me?!"

"But I didn't." He reminds him. Hajime's eyes flash with anger.

"How did I ever fall in love with a murderer?!" He spits.

"Ah, Hajime, let me explain-"

"I don't want to hear it! We're done here!" He spits, words laced with anger.

"Hajime, wait!" He calls but Hajime has already taken off, sprinting back towards his cottage.

Nagito lets out a sigh of defeat, shoulders slumping slightly. In hindsight, perhaps he shouldn't have told him that.

================================================================================

"P-Please stop! I don't know you!" Mikan shrieks, running around the restaurant, Ibuki hot on her trail.

"Ibuki just wants to talk with you!" Ibuki responds eagerly.

Nagito sighs, resting his chin on the table he was sitting at. It was breakfast time, and by now most people had arrived. He let's out another soft sigh as he noted that Hajime hadn't showed up yet.

Chiaki entered the restaurant then, Sonia following behind, their fingers intertwined. He cocks his head curiously. Had they rekindled their love so easily? Why couldn't it be that simple with Hajime?

Chiaki muttered something to her girlfriend who nodded in reply before she comes and sits across from Nagito. "Hey hey." She says softly.

"Hello Chiaki." He replies dutifully.

"Have you spoken to Hajime since...you know..."

Nagito sits up. "You're just asking because you feel obligated to."

"Maybe...but I also care about you. And Hajime would want me to make sure you're okay...I think."

"We hung out a little yesterday," He tells Chiaki, "but then I made the mistake of telling him about my attempted murder and he freaked out. He hates me now, I'm sure." Chiaki nods thoughtfully.

"He'll come around...probably. He did last time." She assures him.

"I'll just have to wait until after the motive, I guess. But things look well between you and Sonia." He comments. Chiaki's cheeks tint pink.

"Yeah...she said she thought I was attractive when she first saw me. Which would've been the start of the motive." She tells him.

"I'm happy for you." He tells his friend honestly and Chiaki grins in response.

Just then, the only person who was missing makes an appearance. Hajime Hinata, looking and feeling awkward as heck, was lingering in the doorway, shuffling his feet. He scans the room and makes eye contact with Nagito. Nagito waves shyly and Hajime turns away, going to get some food.

"I'll talk to him." Chiaki offers, leading her seat. She approaches Hajime and starts talking to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

Komaeda idly picks at his bagel (ya know, cuz of the fandom) as Chiaki continues to, well, lecture Hajime. Finally with a loud groan, Hajime leaves her and approaches Nagito. Nagito automatically tenses as he draws nearer.

Hajime only speaks five words;

"Titty Typhoon. Half an hour."

Nagito didn't need to be told twice.

================================================================================

A half an hour passed and Nagito dutifully showed up on the third island on time. And like he said, Hajime was leaning up against the wall, waiting for him. When he noticed Nagito approaching, he let out a soft sigh and pushed himself off the wall.

"Hajime, what do I owe the pleasure?" He asks politely. Hajime folds his arms over his chest.

"Chiaki convinced me to try and get over it. If the other me could get over it then I suppose I can too...eventually."

The white-haired boy smiles gratefully. "I appreciate it, Hajime."

"So what happened after the first trial?"

"...They tied me up in the old building," The floofball continues, a slight blush dusting his cheek, "you quite liked me in that position, you know~ You came by every day and we talked for hours...eventually you just came to make out and we started dating..."

Hajime cocks his head. "Is that true?" He wonders. Nagito smirks.

"Embarrassed about that? Maybe I should get tied up again and we'll see what happens~" He teases. Hajime's ears turn pink.

"Shut upppp!" He moans, flustered.

"Perhaps...I can remind you of that..?" He murmurs, stepping closer to Hajime. The brunet's face turns crimson.

"H-Huh?!"

Nagito's face stretches into a lopsided grin. "Just kidding!~"

Hajime scoots a little closer to him. "I mean...you could kiss me, if you want. No homo though." He mutters. Nagito laughs softly.

"I'm wearing socks so it's okay." He assures him before initiating the kiss. Hajime immediately melts into the kiss, it just feels so right to him. Nagito's taste of cinnamon and vanilla tasted so foreign but at the same time so familiar. Why hadn't they been doing this all along.

Eventually Nagito breaks away from him, needing to get some air. "Ha...Hajime...."

"Nagito..."

They both stare at each other for a moment. Hajime opens his mouth to say something but before he can they're interrupted.

DING DONG BING BONG

skrrcchhhh...

"A body has been discovered! Everyone, please gather at the Library!"

The Library? That was just down the street!

==============================================================================

Mikan, Ibuki, and Hiyoko were dead.

Apparently Mikan got fed up with Ibuki and put an end to her. And Hiyoko caught her in the act, so...

The afternoon the day after the trial, Nagito was just chilling in his cottage, relaxing. He was laying back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Hajime and Sonia should have regained their memories by now. Chiaki will be thrilled.

Suddenly there's a hard rapping on his door. Nagito let's out a quizzical hum, rolling off the bed and jogging across the room to get the door. On the other side was his favourite brunet.

"Hajime!" He greets him, pleasantly surprised. Hajime doesn't reply, at least not using his words. He lurches forward, throwing his arms around his boyfriend and holding on to him tightly. Nagito doesn't hesitate to reciprocate in turn.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" He asks softly.

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe I forgot you." Hajime mumbles into Nagito's shirts. The white-haired boy smiles softly, stroking his spiky hair.

"It wasn't your fault." He assures him.

"And you were so nice to me!"

"Ah, so you remember what happened while your memories were gone as well."

Hajime holds him at arms-length. "You still got me to be attracted to you when I barely knew you. That's incredible." He muses, mostly to himself. Nagito chuckles.

"As if I'd give up on your affections so easily~"

"I'm glad you didn't. I'd be happy to fall in love with you over and over."

"You're such a cheeseball when no one's around, Hajime." Nagito murmurs, pleased, leaning forward to seal Hajime's lips in a kiss.

There was undeniably a special bond between the two.


	11. 11. Dresses/Suits

(P-Ponytail...K-Komaeda...)

"I have an idea!" Nagito announces. His boyfriend sighs.

"Your last idea was to blow up an island and get yourself killed so forgive me if I'm not that enthusiastic about it." Hajime responds airily. Nagito rolls his eyes at him.

"It's not an idea like that." He grumbles sourly.

"Then tell me."

"...I don't want to now. " Nagito decides, folding his arms over his chest.

"Please, Ko?"

Nagito sits next to Hajime with a mischievous smirk. "I want to see Hinata in a top hat."

"A...top hat?"

"Yeah! I think you'd be soooo cute." He coos, leaning into Hajime.

"No way! That'll just make me look old."

"Aw, come on! I think Hajime would look super cute!"

"No!"

"This isn't over."

================================================================================

Later that day, Hajime gets a strange text.

Chiabean: Nagito says you need to go the roof at eight pm...around then.

Chiabean: And to dress in something really nice...like maybe a suit

Hajime frowns at his screen. Huh? That's really strange...and untrustable.

Hajimeme: Nagito did? Why, what's going on?

Chiabean: I'm not supposed to say...just trust me.

Hajime lets out a sigh. This was really questionable.

Hajimeme: ...fine. whatever. I'll be there.

He glances over at his alarm clock. It's 7:30 now. I guess it's time for him to get ready.

He wanders over to his closet and digs through it, looking for his one good suit. He puts on a white button-up complete with a dark green tie and a black blazer. He completes his nice black pants with a shiny black belt and some nice brown dress-shoes. He combs through his mess of hair and splashes some water on his face.

'I put effort in. This better be worth it.'

By the time he's finished getting ready it's time to go up the roof. Not knowing what he's supposed to expect, he exits his apartment and heads down the hall towards the elevator; hitting the button for the roof. He leans against the wall for the duration of the ride.

The moment he opens the door to the roof, he's greeted by the sweet sound of a bow being dragged over strings. Hajime finds himself instantly entranced by the song as he checks to see who is playing the violin.

There is Nagito, smiling softly as he continues to play, suggesting that he's currently oblivious to the world around him. He's wearing a light grey suit with a matching vest and pants. He has a red tie almost fully-concealed under his vest. His usual long mess of hair is pulled back in a low ponytail.

There are rose petals scattered all over the ground around them; swirling slightly with the evening breeze. There's a table draped with a crisp eggshell-white tablecloth complete with candles and a bottle of wine, glasses included. And right above Nagito where he was standing was a flower arch.

Hajime gasped in awe. This was...incredible. He had no idea Nagito was capable of something like this.

The bow slowly drew to a stop and Nagito looked over at his boyfriend with a bright smile. "Surprise.~"

Hajime wasted no more time as he crossed the floor and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's lovingly. "Thank you," He murmurs, "this is incredible."

"Anything for you, Haji-chan."

"What's the occasion though?"

Nagito frowns. "Why does there need to be an occasion? I just wanted to do something romantic. Ah, did I go overboard?" Nagito frets, pulling away.

"No!," The brunet hurries to assure him, "I was just worried I forgot something important! But anyways..."

Hajime pauses, reaching into his pocket to grab his phone as Nagito watches curiously. He presses a few buttons before piano notes start softly blaring out of his phone. He sets it down and extends his hand to his boyfriend.

"Might I have this dance?"

Nagito cautiously places his hand in his. "Ah-I don't know how to dance though."

Hajime pulls him closer with a smile.

"Here." He says, guiding the white-haired boy's arms around his waist before wrapping his own around the slightly-taller one's neck. He then begins to sway gently, bringing Nagito along for the ride. As they grew more relaxed, Hajime buried his head into the crook of Nagito's neck.

"This...is really nice." Nagito mumbles. Hajime giggles into him.

"I'm glad you think so."

"You know, I still got that top hat I want you to wear. It matches your su-ouch! Hajime don't bite!"


	12. 12. Animal Ears

(Real short)

HAJIME POV

I glance down at the furry pair of fake cat ears in my hands. I doubt this is a good idea but I'll try anything at this point.

You see, my boyfriend has been feeling down lately, more down than usual. It seemed there was nothing I could do to cheer him up. I've tried everything; I brought him his favorite foods, watched his favorite shows, took him to his favorite places, encouraging him to talk about his feelings, so on and so forth, amen.

This was sort of a last resort, really. This isn't really something I'd like to do but I know that doing this has a good chance of getting Nagito to crack a smile, so...

I look in the mirror, fastening the collar around my neck. I then carefully place the ears on my head before examining myself.

Sure, this could easily be viewed as kinky but I just want make him laugh.

With a sigh, trying to hype myself up, I depart from our bedroom, going to find Nagito.

I find him on the couch, watching the News with an expressionless face. He hasn't either noticed or acknowledged my presence.

"Nagito!" I call out.

The moment he turns to look at me I strike a cutesy 'cat' pose, sticking my tongue out slightly with a wink.

"Nyaa nyaa!~ Good meowning, Master! How can I be of service?" I sing out.

He stares blankly at me for a second and for a moment I worry I've disappointed him or somehow made things worse. But a second later a deep blush spreads across his face.

"Hajime?" He says breathlessly, swaying slightly. I puff out my chest.

"What do you think? I think I did a good impression myself!" I declare proudly.

"...Get over here, now." He commands, still blushing. Giggling, I skip over to him and he immediately yanks me onto his lap. He grabs my collar and pulls me forward, pressing his lips roughly into mine. I lean into him as a response, trying to deepen the kiss.

When we finally pull apart, needing air, he gives me an incredulous look. "Wow...Hajime...I didn't know you were capable of doing something...as daring and embarrassing as this." He says, gesturing to my ears and collar.

I flush, grinning at him. "I just wanted to see you happy again," I respond, "I'd do anything for that smile."

He ducks his head, flustered. "Hajimeeee!" He whines. I giggle, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Are you feeling better now?" I ask.

"Way better. Now kiss me again. Here, kitty kitty!~" He teases.

I roll my eyes but never less comply with his wish.


	13. 13. Date/Wedding

(put them together and what do you get? An engagement!)

"Are you sure you really like me though?" Nagito asks worriedly, staring at the slightly shorter brunet.

Hajime lets out an exasperated sigh, giving him an annoyed look from his position on the ground.

"Nagito, I'm literally proposing to you, right now." He deadpans, holding up the ring he got him for emphasis.

Let's back up for a second.

Hajime had had the entire day planned. He had woken Nagito up early to watch the sun rise. He had taken him to a café for breakfast and even convinced him to finish his food for once. He had brought him to the park where they had spread out a blanket, just watching the clouds and making small talk. He took him to the beach where they had rolled up their pants and waded through the water.

And finally, Hajime took him to this amazing lookout he had found in his travels for stargazing. But instead of looking at the night sky he was staring at his beloved boyfriend, watching his eyes sparkle as he gawked in amazement at the beauty of the stars.

The ring laid heavy in his back pocket. He was pretty sure Nagito would say yes but he still couldn't help feeling nervous about it. After all, they often talked about spending the rest of their lives together and had been together for a long time now. Hajime was ready to make it official.

He'd been waiting all day to find the perfect moment. This had to be it, right?

Nagito finally turns to look back at Hajime with a shy smile, finally noticing his staring. "Ah, is everything alright?" He asks.

Hajime nods. "Yeah, um-" He trails off, trying to find the right words, cursing himself for not preparing what he was gonna say.

He turns towards Nagito, taking his hand. Nagito's grey-green eyes were filled but nothing but adoration for the brown-haired boy.

'He's so handsome.'

"Well, uh, Nagito..." He begins nervously, almost mumbling.

"Hajime..." He responds, a sad look on his face.

'Huh, what did I do?'

"Are you alright?!" Hajime asks anxiously.

"Ah, I knew that you would break up with me one day. That's why you gave me one last happy day, right?" He smiles sadly, "thank you for that, I truly appreciate it."

"W-What?!" Hajime stammers in surprise. That was the complete opposite of what he was trying to do!

"Ah, no, Nagito, that's not it! I love you so much!" He's quick to assure him. Nagito looks shock.

"Oh."

"In fact," He continues, stepping back and clawing at his back pocket, "I planned this whole day to show you how much I love you. Right down to this moment right now."

Nagito looks confused. "This moment right now?" He questions.

Hajime smiles at him, his hand wrapping around the ring as he pulls it out of his pocket. "Yes, and for a good reason too."

"Huh, why is that?"

Hajime drops to his knee with a huge smile as his boyfriend stumbles back in shock.

"I was just hoping the love of my life would agree to marry me." He says, disappointed he couldn't think of anything more to say as he offered the ring to Nagito.

He watches a deep blush spread across his boyfriend's face, eyes watering.

And that brings us up to now.

"Are you sure you really like me though?" Nagito asks worriedly, staring at the slightly shorter brunet.

Hajime lets out an exasperated sigh, giving him an annoyed look from his position on the ground.

"Nagito, I'm literally proposing to you, right now." He deadpans, holding up the ring he got him for emphasis.

"You're not doing it out of pity?"

Hajime's knee started to ache from being pressed against the ground for so long. He chuckles slightly.

'I should've known he would be like this.'

"No, Ko, I really want to marry you. So will you?"

"I-I," He stammers, overwhelmed, "A-Alright. I want to, I will."

A huge smile spreads across Hajime's face as he practically jumps off the ground to embrace the white-haired cutie. Nagito buries his head in Hajime's chest, starting to cry; causing the brunet to shut him up with a kiss.

He finally breaks apart from him, grabbing his hand. He slides the ring onto his finger, eyes shinning. He was officially his. They were going to be married. They were going to have a life together.

"I'm...so happy." Nagito whispers. Hajime wipes a tear from his face.

"Me too."


	14. 14. Comfort And Self-Care

(I can write some Izuru in one prompt, as a treat. They do be kinda sharing a body tho)

NAGITO POV

Today is Hajime's day. Well, Hajime and Izuru's day more like.

Ever since we've started with the Future Foundation, they've been working their asses off. They commit their days and often nights to working hard to restore society. It physically pains me to see them both exhausted all the time.

So naturally I dropped to me knees and begged Makoto Naegi to give them a day off and Makoto, acknowledging all their hard work had agreed.

And today was that day. I had a whole day planned for the loves of my life. And it starts with breakfast in bed.

"Good morning!" I sing, breezing into room, tray in hand. The brunet sits up, rubbing his bleary eyes. "Morning!" I repeat as fully-red eyes glance at the tray.

"What is this?" Izuru asks. I beam at him.

"I told you, it's your day to relax! I'm going to take care of you all day! We'll have fun!" I respond, carefully placing it in his lap, "I didn't burn a thing! Isn't that lucky?"

"Breakfast in bed...how boring." Izuru mumbles but never less picking up the fork.

"I promise the day will get better."

"Is Hajime up yet?" I ask. Izuru shakes his head.

"He is still asleep. I imagine he'll be up momentarily and want to see you." He replies.

"Alright. Tell him I want to see him when he's up. I'm going to get ready for the rest of the day!"

"Where are we going?"

"The beach!"

================================================================================

As I'm packing the picnic basket I feel arms wrap around my waist. "Heard you made breakfast in bed." Hajime murmurs in my ear. I smile over my shoulder at him.

"Indeed. Sorry you missed it." I reply. He kisses my cheek.

"So the beach, huh?"

"Is that alright?"

"Sure. We appreciate it."

"Mm."

================================================================================

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" I ask cheerfully as we look for a spot to set up our towels on the beach.

"This is boring." Izuru replies. I hug his arm.

"Aww, cheer up, Izuru. Let's have a good day!" I insist.

"This sand will be difficult to scrub off. I am not dealing with this." He sighs.

"Hmm...if Hajime takes care of the sand will you try and enjoy yourself?" I compromise. Izuru suddenly touches his forehead.

"Hmm, he is not pleased with that." He mumbles. I giggle, poking at his head.

"I'll wash you myself~" I decide.

"Mm. Interesting." Izuru muses momentarily. I giggle. 

"Come on, here's a good spot."

He helps me lay out the towel and I settle the picnic basket next to us. He lies down on the towel and shuts his eyes with a little sigh. "Forgive me but I feel I may sleep for a moment."

I smile lovingly down at him. "Whatever you want."

================================================================================

"Mm-owah! How long was I asleep?!" Hajime exclaims, bolting upright. I lay my hand on his.

"You're up just in time for lunch. Also don't worry, you've been needing to catch up on your sleep anyhow." I assure him.

"Didn't you get lonely? Or bored?" He questions. I beam at him.

"Nope! Just being in such close proximity to someone as spectacular as Hajime is enough for me!" I reply instantly, wrapping my arms around myself and squeezing slightly. He rolls his eyes at this.

"Well whatever works for you I guess. Say, I'm kind of hungry. Wanna go see if that frozen food stand has any popsicles?" He suggests. I nod, indifferent.

"If you want."

Hajime helps me off the ground and we walk arm in arm over to the concession stand. Hajime orders a raspberry popsicle while I settle on banana. It's lovely bland.

We make the walk back to our towels in silence.

"It's so lovely out today," Hajime says as he swallows, "thanks for doing this, Nagito." I shrug in turn.

"It's nothing. All it took was getting on my hands and knees and guilting Naegi. He's easy to convince." I giggle, waving him off. Hajime rolls his eyes once again. "You know, Hajime, if you keep rolling your eyes so often they're going to go up one day and just never come down!" I tease. He lets out a sigh.

"Shut up, Komaeda."


	15. 15. Angst

(Idk if this is really "angst" but-) (this was supposed to be Komahina but it became mostly Nagito-centred angst, oops)

(There is no Hope's Peak in this one-shot. It's just a normal high school ig.)

Nagito had finally made a friend.

When he'd first entered high school he didn't have really any friends, at least not in the area. Sometimes there would be online friends he'd talk to for a while but eventually they'd grow tired of him and leave, not that he was surprised it this point. Everyone left at some point, and although it hurt a lot each time it wasn't really much of a surprise.

Now he had people from his old school who took up a whole row of tables in the cafeteria that he could just easily slip in and look like he wasn't eating alone although that's what it felt like. No one really noticed him or cared and he learned to accept that.

Nagito Komaeda was invisible.

But all of that was about to change.

The first day of Semester Two came around before he could blink. Exams have come and gone and he had passed easily without having to study much.

Until one day he sat down next to a brown-haired boy in science class.

"Oh," He had exclaimed, "Rantaro usually sits here...huh, he's not here today."

"Sorry," Komaeda muttered, "I'll mov-"

"No! You might as well stay."

"Oh...well, okay."

The brown-haired boy extends his hand. "I'm Hajime Hinata. Why haven't I see you around before?"

Nagito shakes his hand. "Nagito Komaeda. I'm not really that noticeable. No one really pays attention to someone as insignificant as me." He mumbles.

"Nonsense. I'm sure you're great." Hajime replies immediately.

The fluffy-haired boy flushes slightly, fidgeting with his novel cover.

"What are you reading?" Hajime asks, peering over Nagito's shoulder. Nagito stiffens.

"Emma by Jane Austen. It's really good." He answers.

"Is it? People keep telling me to read it but I haven't gotten to it yet."

"You can borrow my copy when I'm done, if you want." Nagito offers shyly. Hajime beams.

"I'd love that! Say, why don't you sit with me and my friends at lunch today? I'm sure they'd love you!" He suggests.

"Oh, I'd hate to trouble you all with my presence..."

"Nonsense! I insist."

So when the bell signaling lunch rings and they stand, gathering their books, Nagito is surprised when Hajime hangs around, waiting for him to be ready to go. He's even more surprised when the eager slightly-shorter boy follows him to his locker to get his lunch and put away his books and then going to Hajime's locker together for the same thing.

"Alright, let's go to the caf!" Hajime chirps. Nagito nods weakly, still astonished. He trails behind slightly as Hajime races ahead to the cafeteria. They walk side by side inside, passing rows upon rows of tables filled with people with a bunch of caked-on makeup.

They come to a stop at a table near the back where two other boys were already sitting. One was a pink-haired dude with shark teeth and the other was a short bro with a babyface.

"Guys, meet my new friend, Nagito!" He announces proudly.

'Friend.' The white-haired boy silently repeats to himself.

They both nodded at him exchanging polite greetings and such. Hajime naturally made Nagito sit next to him and got him involved in the conversation any chance he got.  
=========================  
Weeks passed and Nagito was easily accepted into their little friend group. He was finally happy. Finally, after all the rejection and abandonment of other people he could finally have happiness with people who shares common interests and genuinely cared about him!

Nagito also found much to his delight that he could be his true self around them and they didn't judge one bit. In fact, they found humour and warm fondness in his quirky personality.

They fell into a familiar routine at school. He'd meet up with Hajime second period in their class and then they'd go to lunch together; Hajime always waiting until he was ready to depart. His last period was with Kazuichi and they sat together there.

They often went out after school, laughing and just having a good time.

Yes, Nagito was finally happy. So naturally it came as a confusing shock when everything suddenly changed.

It all started when second period began that Monday morning.

"Hajime!~" He called cheerfully, running over and sitting in his usual spot next to the brunet. Hajime didn't seem to notice or care about Nagito's presence but he couldn't blame him, Hajime had his earbuds in after all. Nagito was just content to be next to his dear friend.

It was when Hajime left as soon as the bell rang, not even throwing a glance in his direction that he noticed something was off.

Nagito frowned but quickly dismissed it as simple forgetfulness.

'Stressed about his upcoming tests no doubt. He must have just forgotten, yes,  
it's just a fluke. I'll catch up with him at lunch.'

Nagito was the first one to the lunch table. He found it a little strange as Kazuichi was usually there long before anyone else. So, he had sat himself down and resolved to waiting. He kept his eyes patiently glued on all entrances to the cafeteria, watching for his friends.

Five minutes passed. Then ten.

Nagito grew a little worried.

Fifteen.

Finally he saw them, all three of them close together, chatting amicably amongst themselves. Nagito immediately raised a hand to wave them over but froze.

They pushed on, past the row of tables they would give them easy access to their usual table and settled themselves down on the other side of the large room.

And that was when Nagito realized that the events that occurred today were no coincidence.

They had grown tired of him. Or were simply fed up with him and his personality? Had he said something wrong or perhaps said something that was taken the wrong way?

Ha, of course. He was trash and trash is only to be discarded of.

He idly picked at his fries, all appetite of his pretty much gone. He'd didn't like sitting alone at a lunch table. It felt like a spotlight blaring at him whilst screaming 'Look at the Loser! Look at the Loser!' Although of course in the upcoming months he'd make peace with it, getting used to it after experiencing it day after day.

As soon as he was done with his food he swept up his trash and left quickly; using all his force not to look in their direction.

He didn't even bother attempting to sit with Kazuichi in the final period of the day. He just stared blankly at the whiteboard as the teacher droned on and on. He didn't listen to a word they said; not that he could very well focus anyway. It was taking everything not to break down at his desk.

He managed to hold in his tears the entire bus ride home but the moment he walked through his front door the floodgates broke and he began sobbing violently.

He fell to his knees, bag sliding off his back as wail after horrific wail left his mouth. His head ached, everything hurt.

Intrusive thoughts raced through his head as he curled up into himself, shaking and convulsing as the hot tears continued to streak down his cheeks.

He was finally happy?! They had accepted him and welcomed him unlike anyone had done before, so why?! Why were they doing this?!

He knew everyone left in the end but he never expected that they ever would and especially so abruptly. Not even an explanation or even a heads up. He was forced to humiliate himself before finally getting the hint.

Eventually he wore himself out and he fell asleep.

He couldn't muster up the strength to go to school the next day.  
=========================  
The time leading up to the years' final exams were hell. He was forced to see them together all the time, laughing and having a good time. Nagito could only smile sadly, wistful of the times where he was directly involved in their merriment. 

Perhaps it was his own fault for getting too attached.

Exams came and went in the blink of an eye as they usually did and suddenly school was out for the summer.

It was not a particularly pleasant summer either. He spent it in a constant state of depression. Every day he'd move around lazily, either eating too much or not at all and not really doing anything productive or active.

The nights were even worse because that's when the intrusive thoughts came. They were often dark; gravely insulting him as well as urging Nagito to harm himself.

He cried himself to sleep every night for the entirety of July and most of August. He wondered what Hajime, Kazuichi, and Fuyuhiko were up to nowadays.

Towards the end of August he attended an art class out of sheer desire for brain stimulation.

Of course when he entered, all the tables had at least two or three people sitting at them. Just his luck; he'd have to be near another human being such as himself.

He chose the table furthest back where only three people were sitting. They looked cheerful and friendly but looks could be deceiving, words Nagito understood all too well.

He sat down across from them, curling into himself as to not draw unwanted attention.

"You're new to this class, right?" The short brunet sitting in the middle asked. Nagito looked up at them, a dull look in his eyes, nodding slightly. The brunet smiles.

"We were just discussing this book we all finished reading recently," He explains nicely,  
"It's called Great Expectations. Have you read it?"

Nagito nods, perking up a little at the mention of one of his favourite books. The boy, noticing this, chuckles warmly.

"Then you must join our discussion! Ah,  
I'm Makoto Naegi and these are Shuichi Saihara and Kaede Akamatsu."

Makoto extends his hand for Nagito to shake. He accepts it.

"Nagito Komaeda."

And the cycle starts anew.


	16. 16. Fanfiction Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Image found on instagram by kittychatbug. It's an image of maid!Nagito

"Hajime, is this really fa-"

"Hush," I interrupt with a slight smirk, "I won the bet not you, yes? Hurry up and get out here."

"Hajimeee-"

"Now."

The sound of tall heels clicking against tile rang out and a white-haired boy emerged from around the corner. Hajime immediately grinned at the sight.

Nagito was wearing a black ruffle dress with a frilly white apron. Around his neck was a collar with a bell on it. He wore crimson-colored lipstick, mascara and a lot of rogue. Despite that it was quite obvious he was blushing intensely on his own.

Hajime is getting a huge kick out of it. He leaned back on the couch with a smug smile, enjoying the view. "Ah, yes, wonderful." He comments.

Nagito buries his head in his hands.

"Now, what are you supposed to say?~" The brunet teases.

"Hajime-"

"Come on Nagito~"

Nagito swallows nervously, face growing more red by the second.

"W-What is your order, Master? I-I live to serve." He mutters, eyes glued to the ground. Hajime claps enthusiastically.

"Ah, perfect!"

"Can I take this off now?" Nagito mumbled.

Hajime clicks his tongue thrice. "Ah Ah Ah," He tuts, "you belong to me for the day, remember? Now come here."

Nagito slowly shuffles over until he's directly in front of his boyfriend. Hajime harshly forces Nagito to his knees and gently cups his cheeks.

"Wow, you look so pretty, Nagito Komaeda." He murmurs. The fluffy maid blushes harder.

"Than-"

"Rub my feet."

"Pardon?!"

"Rub my feet. Come on, you're my servant aren't you? Serve me." Hajime commands.

"I really don't want to-"

Hajime shuts him up but shoving his foot in his face.

"You're enjoying this way too much." The servant mutters, removing the foot from his mouth.

He begins massaging the balls of Hajime's feet as Hajime reclines with a smile, letting out a satisfied sigh. He loved playing with his cute little boyfriend~

"Man, I've always wanted a footrest for this couch. Get on your hands and knees, would you?"

"Seriously?!"

"Come on now, Servant."

Grumbling, he climbs on his hands and knees, grimacing as Hajime suddenly throws his weight on top of him. The brunet lets out a hum of content.

After a few minutes he beckons Nagito with his index finger. "Come sit on my lap, why don't you?"

He doesn't really have much of a choice.

He stands and straddles Hajime's lap, gritting his teeth at the brunet's stupid, smug smile. Hajime wraps his arms around his his waist and yanks him closer.

"Kiss me." He orders. Nagito doesn't particularly mind that request.

================================================================================

The next day Nagito approaches him with a deck of cards and a smile. Hajime looks back at him suspiciously as Nagito waves it around. 

"Hey Hajime, let's make a deal~"

Hajime frowns. "What deal?"

"Pick any card in the deck. If I can draw it on the first try without looking, it's your turn to wear the maid dress for me~"

The brunet cocks an eyebrow. "And if you don't?"

Nagito grimaces. "I'll do it again. And you can do whatever you want to me."

Hajime grins cockily. "Fine. There's no way your luck is that good. Okay Nagito, draw the six of hearts."

Nagito firmly shuts his eyes, determined, as he shuffles the deck before riffling through it. Finally he comes to the stop towards the end and selects a card. He pulls it out and holds it up to Hajime, eyes still closed.

"What the fuck?!" Hajime exclaims. Nagito grins, opening his eyes, knowing that he was victorious.

"Heheh~ Go get changed, Hajime."


	17. 17. Other Artist's AU

(Among Us AU because I've seen it and because I CAN)

NAGITO POV 

It was the perfect murder plan.

Follow Hajime. Gain his trust. Get him alone somewhere and strike first and strike hard. nO mErCy. 

This is not what I expected.

HAJIME POV

My perfectly crafted, flawless plan.

Pick someone who seemed nice and gullible. Gain his trust. Get him alone and kill him in one strike.

Where did it all go wrong?

================================================================================

"Hello!"

Hajime turned at the sound of a bubbly, cheerful voice. There was a fluffy-haired crewmate clad in white bouncing towards him with a bright smile. 

Hajime cocks an eyebrow as he extends his hand. "I'm Nagito Komaeda. It'll be a pleasure to work with you!"

The green-clad brunet accepts his hand carefully. This guy seems friendly, easy to trust someone even. He'd be a great first target. 

"Hajime Hinata...Likewise." He replies.

Unbeknownst to Hajime similar thoughts were running through Nagito's head. He wanted someone logical, smart, calculating. Someone who would never suspect that someone who gave off an innocent and gullible vibe was actually there to sabotage everything. 

"Let's work hard, Hajime!"

================================================================================

"Err, what'd 'a eating, Nagito?" Hajime asks hesitantly, trying to sound friendly. Nagito pats the space next to him, inviting him to sit next to him who naturally complies. 

"Sukiyaki! Do you want some?"

The brunet shakes his head. "I'll stick to my soba."

They both eat in silence for a moment before Nagito suddenly turns to him. "Hajime, who do you think the imposter is?"

The brunet nearly chokes on his noodles. Was Nagito on to him?! If so, he'd have to kill him as soon as possible.

"No idea. Honestly, I can't imagine anyone on here capable of killing anyone." He lies easily. 

Nagito lets out a sigh of relief. Hajime didn't suspect him. At least not yet. And after such a suspicion-drawing question it wouldn't be long. He'd have to kill him soon. 

"Same," He agrees, "say, I have a task in electrical after lunch. Come with me!"

Hajime smiles eerily. 

"I'd be happy to."

================================================================================

"I've just got to connect these wires..." Nagito murmurs as they enter the section.

"Of course." 

Hajime slyly reaches into his pocket to close the Electrical doors the same time the fluffy-haired boy does. Whose to say which button activated it.

"Huh. The doors just shut. Odd." Nagito comments casually, reaching into his back pocket for his blade.

"Yeah. Guess we'll just have to wait it out." Hajime agrees, doing the same thing, "Say, how are those wires coming?"

The brunet slowly starts edging towards his companion, drawing his knife. 

"Fine...AH!"

Nagito dodges Hajime's strike and immediately lunges at him with his own weapon. Hajime, who had been thoroughly trained in hand-to-hand combat, dodges as well.

They both stare at each other for a moment, breathing heavily, eyes wide. 

"You're an Imposter?" Hajime hisses. 

"You too." Nagito agrees darkly. 

"I can't believe I didn't know about you."

"Likewise."

"I don't think this has ever happened before."

"Agreed."

Hajime and Nagito put their weapons away. 

"So...what now?"

"I guess...we learn to work together."

The brunet extends his hand for the other to shake. "It'll be a pleasure to work with you then."

Nagito grins. 

"Likewise."


	18. Cooking/Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put zero effort in this one feel free to skip

Hajime Hinata was not a good cook. 

The brunet had been the cause of several mini house-fires and a lot of smoke. He was also responsible for the infamous birthday cake for Nagito where he mistook sugar for salt and then undercooked the batter. 

Nagito enjoyed teasing him, saying things such as;

"Can't even cook right, as expected of a former reserve course student."

Even though Hajime knew he had no real ill intent behind his words, it still pissed him off and had a strong desire to prove the fluffy bastard wrong.

This time he was certain he had done everything right, baking soda and baking powder, three cups of flour, half a cup of salt-wait, half a cup of salt?! 

Unfortunately Hajime hadn't noticed his mistake when he proudly presented his platter of chocolate chip cookies to Nagito who was just chilling on the couch reading a novel, reading glasses intact.

He had commended Hajime on his determination to not give up but never less still threw up. When he got himself cleaned up he promptly told Hajime he'd used too much salt. 

“How about we try making it together?” He had offered. Hajime had sighed.

“That’d be nice. I wish I could do it on my own though...”

“I’ll show you how to do it and then next time you can do it on your own?” Nagito had suggested with a smile. Hajime blinked.

“You know how to bake?” 

Nagito stares back blankly. “No.”  
=========================  
“...well, I certainly wasn’t expecting that.” Hajime murmurs, pulling the blanket further around himself. Nagito shrugs.

“Ah, just my luck. I’m sorry, Hajime.” He sighs, staring at the blackened ashy remains of their starter home. 

“It was my fault though. I burnt the cookies.” Hajime replies. 

“All in a days work. Make some cookies, loose everything you ever worked for, that’s life.” Nagito shrugs with a slight smile. Hajime shakes his head.

“Stop being casual about this. We lost everything.” 

“You’re casual too, Hajime so you can’t really judge.”

“Well, you know, the author is feeling really lazy and are pissed they’re writing on their phone. I guess they’re too lazy to write intense emotions.” The brunet explains. 

“That’s fair. Shame about their computer.”

“It should be fine soon.”

“Hopefully.”

“Anyways, Chiaki said we could stay with her until we get back on our feet.” 

“Do you think she’ll have cookies?” 

“Shut up.”


	19. 19. Royal AU

Hajime Hinata was a funkadelic knight who occasionally dabbled in pluming but unfortunately was not that good at that. Fortunately, he was good at doing his job of saving people and being the symbol of justice. Sparkling justice.

He saved many people, stopped robberies, prevented murders, everything. But today's task was especially different. And important. The heir to the throne has been kidnapped by some evil bro and apparently Hajime was the only one who could save him.

So, after bidding farewell to his family and friends, he mounted his horse and set off. It was a two days journey to wear the Royals suspected the heir was being held so naturally he had lots of food on-hand. He rode day and night, barely stopping to rest. Once he got fixated on a task he couldn't stop until he had successfully completed it. 

Let's jump ahead.

From within the depts of the forest, emerged a clearing. Shiny bright-green grass as far as the eye could see. Well except for the quaint little cottage straight in the center. If Hinata had to guess that's where the royal was being imprisoned. Strange, why was no one guarding the cottage then?

Hajime jumped off his horse, carefully drawing his sword. (OKAY BUT LIKE CAN SOMEONE DRAW HAJIME AS A KNIGHT I NEED THIS) He slowly approaches the building, surveying the area for any enemies. After determining there was no nearby danger, he decided to call out to the royal.

"Princess? My name is Hajime Hinata...I'm here to rescue you."

"Hehe...Princess, huh?"

Hajime whirled at the sound of the voice and came face to face with a white-haired boy in nice clothes, leaning against the open doorway. His eyes widened. Was this the enemy?!

"Who are you?!" He demands, pointing his sword at the man. He giggles. 

"Nagito. Nagito Komaeda." He drawls, staring down the point of his sword with a slight smirk. Hajime froze.

"Komaeda? As in...the Komaeda Dynasty? You're the royal I'm here to save?!" He exclaimed incredulously. 

"I don't need to be saved, I came here myself. I didn't expect the amazing Hajime Hinata to be sent after me." He chuckles. Hajime furrows his brow. 

"You've...heard of me?" He questions, relinquishing his sword. 

"Of course. All I hear is 'Hinata rescued him' or 'Hinata saved that' when it comes to our knights and heroes. You're quite the star." He explains.

"Ah...well, if you don't need saving then why are you here?" The knight wonders. The prince shrugs.

"I need a break. I guess when you leave without telling anyone they go straight to kidnapping." He responds promptly, laughing slightly. Hajime cocks his head.

"From what? Isn't your life you know, perfect?" He replies. Nagito shakes his head.

"The reason certainly isn't important. But the point is, don't you want a break too? You know, just from your everyday life? You must be poorly-rested considering what I know about you." He replies. Hajime hesitates.

"Maybe one day. But first I need to bring you home. The kingdom is worried." Hinata insists. 

"Heheh...I'm not going anywhere, dear Hajime. If you want me to, you'll have to make me." The fluffy-haired royal challenges.

"Fine," Hajime replies, drawing his sword once more, "now you will come with me, your highness."

"Shame. I didn't want to kill the best knight on the force." Komaeda replies, producing a sword of his own. Hajime's eyes widen. 

"You'd rather kill me then return home?!" He demands, shocked. The royal shrugs.

"No. It was a jest. But I'm not afraid to fight you, lovely Hinata.~" He answers, voice as smooth as silk. It sends shivers down the hero's spine. 

"I don't want to fight you. Please come with me!" He pleads. The prince purses his lips.

"You sure you don't want to stay here with me? If you spend the night I'll leave with you in the morning.~" He breathes. Hajime's cheeks turn pink as he considers the proposition.

"And you'll...come with me, huh?"

The prince brushes a lock of hair out of his eyes. "You have my word, darling.~"

'Darling!?' 

"I-I-I-um, alright, fine. Ahem! I accept the terms of your deal." Hinata replies gruffly, trying to overcome his flustered body.

"Oh, how wonderful! Dear Hajime, won't you come in for a cup of tea?~"


	20. 20. Rain

(This is inspired by that one episode of Osomatsu-San so if you know you know👀)   
Themes of suicide ⚠️

Hajime saved Nagito from himself. 

It must have been incredible luck that he happened to be walking on the beach the same time Nagito was standing on the cliff. He had been standing there for a while, watching the angry waves crash against the sharp rocks jutting out of the body of water. The rain above certainly didn't make the situation at hand any more pleasant.

He imagined his body falling from the top of the cliff and disappearing into the dark below, never to breathe again, never to be recovered. He imagined how easy it would be, how convient it would be for everyone.

The second he stepped forward to fall off the cliff however he heard a beautiful voice. 

'Only want to see you laughing in the purple rain  
Purple rain  
Purple rain...'

It was the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. 

Nagito hesitated, turning at the sound of the voice. Down below on the sand a brunet was sauntering leisurely across the white erosion, singing as loud as he desired. He continued to watch and listen all the way until he finished his song. 

When he finally finished Nagito called out to him.

"What are you doing out here in the rain with no protection? You'll most certainly catch a cold!"

The brunet, noticing him for the first time, flinches in shock before calling back;

"I could ask you the same thing!"

Nagito giggled. This seemed like one of those smart-ass guys.

"Wait there, I'll come down to you!~" He sang before carefully backing away from the ledge. He jogged along the path that lead to the hill down to the beach. He was in front of the peculiar boy in less than ninety seconds. 

"Hello!" He had greeted him oh-so cheerfully.   
  
"Wow, er, hi there."  
==========================================

On that day an unlikely friendship was formed between the strange pair and it wasn't long before they became inseparable. They hung out all the time in good times and in bad and it wasn't long until the brunet, Hajime, realized he was in love with Nagito. 

It took a while but he finally worked up the courage to confess to his fluffy friend. He asked him to meet him on their favourite bridge where they liked to fish and walk on together. 

It was raining, much like the day they met although this time Hajime had equipped himself with a yellow umbrella. 

"Hajime!" 

The brunet turned at the sound of his friend's voice, watching the slightly-taller one run towards him with a dark-green umbrella. 

"Thank you for meeting me. There's something kinda important I need to talk to you about..." Hajime began hesitantly.   
  
Nagito cocked his head curiously. "Sure. What's up, Hajime?" 

He took a deep breath.

"I-I'm in love with you!" He gasped out. Nagito staggered back in shock, shaking his head wildly.

"W-What?," He stammered, "no, no, Hajime, no! I...oh my, I've gotta go!"

Nagito turned on his heel and sprinted away from him, a misty-eyed Hajime staring after him. He let the umbrella fall from his shoulder, the pouring rain now soaking him but he couldn't care less. 

He'd rejected him. He didn't feel the same. Hajime couldn't believe it.

Hajime saved his life. Nagito broke his heart.


	21. 21. Japan

(YOU'RE A CHERRY BLOSOM, YOU'RE ABOUT TO BLOOM, YOU LOOK SO PRETTY BUT YOU'RE GONE SO SOON!) )(I hope you can tell I did some research)

"Huh? Hey Hajime, some friends are getting together at a hanami site. Sonia reserved a spot, and they want to know if we'll go." Nagito called lazily, looking up from his phone. The brunet lays the newspaper he was skimming through on his lap, and shrugs.

"A hanami party? Hmm...I'm up for it if you are, I haven't gone to see the cherry-blossoms yet this year." He replies casually. Nagito nods thoughtfully.

"Sonia wants us to wear yukatas." He tells him. Hajime frowns?

"Huh? Why?"

"Apparently she bought one and hasn't got the chance to wear it yet and she has to go back to Novoselic soon so she's making them mandatory. Don't worry, Hajime, other people go in yukatas as I've heard so don't worry." He sighs. Hajime snorts aggressively. 

"Fine. Do you have one I can borrow then?"

================================================================================

"Oh Hajime, you look so sexy in my clothes!" Nagito gushes as fully-navy blue-clad Hajime waddles out of the bathroom. The white-haired boy himself was wearing a fully-green yukata. Hajime's ears turn pink.

"Shut up." He mutters. The fluffy boy giggles, reaching for his hand.

"Come on, she'll have our heads if we're late."

"I still don't think anyone else is going to be wearing these. I don't see a lot of hanami parties with these."

"Come on, Hajime, let's humor Sonia!"

================================================================================

"Hinata! Hajime-mashite!" Sonia giggles, coming to greet the couple. Hajime rolls his eyes.

"One day people with stop saying that to me." He grumbles in response. 

"Nagito, I'm happy to see you too! Come on, Ibuki is about to play a song! What did she call it...'I Was In A Killing Game And All I Got Was A Lousy Rope..?' Yes, I believe that was it!"

"That sounds like a...peculiar song." Nagito comments wryly.

===============================================================================

After getting tortured by Ibuki along with their friends, Nagito suggested they take walk to admire the flowers on their own. Hajime links his arms through his, leaning into him slightly as they walked along the path.

"They're so pretty." The brunet murmurs. Nagito smiles slyly. 

"Indeed. Almost as pretty as my Hajime." He replies. Hajime's cheeks tint pink. 

"What...what a lame line." He grumbles, clearly affected by it in a positive manner. 

"It's such a beautiful day...knowing me, it should've rained or something awful should've happened...I wonder what bad luck will happen since I am having such good luck today..."Nagito muses. Hajime rolls his eyes.

"Just stay in the moment, don't worry about the future right now." He sighs. 

"Hmm? I thought 'future' was your whole thing, Haji-Haji."

"Haji-Haji?" 

"Um-hmm!"

They come to a stop under a particularly tall cherry-blossom tree, standing hand in hand.

"You know, if this was some crappy romance anime, we'd kiss right now." Hajime points out. Nagito shrugs, nodding in agreement. 

They stare at at each other for a moment.

Nagito bends down slightly and they gently connect.


	22. 22. Steampunk Au

(I've been keeping these short and I apologize.)

"Hajime, Hajime, you're here to see my newest invention, correct?! Oh, it is simply marvelous you must try it!"

Hajime stared at the crazed white-haired inventor. Nagito was dressed in a long-sleeved white button-up with flared, ruffled sleeves with a black-striped vest slapped on top. He had brown leather gloves with several buckles clutching the edge of his desk. He wore black trousers with tall midnight-colored boots with five bronze buckles on each. His long hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and resting on top of his fluffy hair were ginger-colored googles.

Hajime himself was wearing a long-sleeved white button-up which featured a white ascot. He wore a long chocolate-brown coat with a tall collar and dark striped pants. His dark boots had multiple buckles but only reached up to his knees. Hajime straightened his top hat as he tried to keep up with his eccentric boyfriend.

"Aha...what is your invention today, Nagito?" He asks warily. Nagito beams, loving the attention. 

"It is a new type of gun!" He exclaims, pointing it straight at Hajime's head, "What do you think? Huh? Huh?"

"Put the gun down, it is dangerous!" The brunet exclaimed in response. Nagito reluctantly lowers the shiny bronze tool. 

"It is no weapon, my dear Hajime Hinata, for it does not fire bullets!"

"Huh? Then what does it fire?"

Nagito holds it above his head proudly. "Orange juice! I made it for you, sweet Hajime!"

Hajime frowned. "I don't really like orange juice. That was champagne." 

"Huh? Champagne? But the fandom said-"

"I do not care what the fandom said, I am saying it."

"Oh."

Nagito slumped his shoulders, defeated. His boyfriend ran to comfort him.

"But I do greatly appreciate it! And it can shoot other liquids too, yes? You can certainly sell it! You shall make a fortune!" Hajime declared. 

"I suppose..."

"But I invented something else! It's called a flamethrower! Come on, I want to show you how it can set things on fire!"

"Nagito, NO!"


	23. 23. Soulmate Au

(The first thing your soulmate thinks when they see you appears on your wrist.)

HAJIME POV

The words on my wrists are kind of depressing and I know them off by heart. I just know that my soulmate is going to hate me the moment they lay eyes on me and it physically pains me. Pathetic, isn't it? I desperately seek the approval of someone I haven't even met yet.

'Oh, how sad. It was a lowly reserve course student all along. What a waste of an Ultimate's talent.'

Just looking at the words I know I meet them in high school. And it's going to be soon, this is my last year after all. It can be any day now and I'm petrified. He's going to hate me so much.

"Hajime, you're zoning out again. Are you alright?" Chiaki asks, not even looking up from her game.

I sigh. "Um, yeah, fine. Sorry, I guess I'm just a little distracted again." I reply meekly, pushing the buttons on my controller absentmindedly.

"If you're thinking about the words on your wrist, stop. The outcome will not change won't change whether you stress about it or not." She tells me. I nod in agreement.

"I know I know. I just can't help it, you know?" I mumble.

"I get that. Oh! You lost again, Hajime!" She chuckles. I smile wryly.

"As expected of the Ultimate Gamer. Your talents unlike any other." I respond. Her cheeks tint pink.

"It's not much." She replies modestly.

"Nonsense, you are an Ultimate after all. You're spectacular compared to a talentless nobody like me."

"Hajime, you're special in your own way. Who care about other people?"

"Heheh...you sound just like my mom."

"Well, your mom has a point," Chiaki giggles, "oh, I forgot to tell you, I invited a friend of mine to play with us tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's fine, thanks for telling me, Chiaki." I reply dutifully, handing her back her controller. She places both controllers in her bag, zips it up, and stands, slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"I'm going to go home now. We'll meet you right here after here tomorrow, Hajime!" She sings.

"Bye, Chiaki."

She flashes me one last polite smile before turning and heading for the front gates.

NAGITO POV

'Another person from the main course!-oh he's cute.'

These words strongly imply that my soulmate is some pathetic nobody from the reserve course, especially if they refer to me as a person from the main course. Ah, what awful luck that my soulmate is a lowly wannabe.

Well, whatever. I don't need to be with them if I don't want to be.

"Nagito, you're glaring at your wrist again. Is everything alright?" Chiaki interrupts. I look up at the girl standing next to my desk, leaning against me slightly.

"I'm just upset." I mutter. She rolls her eyes.

"Who cares about the nature of your soulmate? It's your soulmate, you'll end up loving him no matter what!" She insists firmly.

"I don't think I'll ever love a nobody like them." I grumble, resting my head on my desk.

"Forget about them! Ah, but you're still coming to play games after school, right?"

"Of course! Anything an Ultimate asks of me!"

NO ONE'S POV

"Hajime Hinata, this is Nagito Komaeda." The sweet voice of the short peach-haired announces. The brunet looks up from his book and at that moment it happens.

'Oh, how sad. It was a lowly reserve course student all along. What a waste of an Ultimate's talent.'

'Another person from the main course!-oh he's cute.'

HAJIME POV

Why am I surprised? Chiaki says another person, her friend, was coming to hang out of course it was another person from her class. And it really is a pretty boy. His hair is so fluffy, I wonder what it would feel like to run my fingers through his curly locks...

He's looking at me with a similar expression on his his face. He probably wasn't expecting 'Chiaki's friend' to be from the reserve course, huh? He quickly regains his composure and extends a hand to me.

"It is...a pleasure to meet you." He says in a low voice.

"Ah, likewise." I reply, somewhat nervous.

"Anyways, shall we play?" Chiaki suggests, sitting Nagito next to him and then setting herself down next to him. I roll up my sleeves so I can feel less restricted as I play, and receive my controller from Chiaki.

Nagito's eyes widen for a moment before he quickly shakes his head. I easily dismiss it, he was probably just thinking of something strange.

NAGITO POV

"Alright, goodbye Chiaki!" The reserve-course student, 'Hajime', says. Chiaki smiles at him before turning and walking away.

He waves slightly at me before turning to leave but before I can I reach out and clench his wrist tightly. He turns back to me with a confused, slightly-annoyed look. "If you allow me a moment, I'd like to discuss something with you." I request softly.

"Um, okay?" He responds, perplexed. I let go of his wrist and roll his sleeve up once more. I carefully examine the words on his wrist.

'Oh, how sad. It was a lowly reserve course student all along. What a waste of an Ultimate's talent.'

"Just as I suspected, you are my soulmate!" I declare. His eyes widen.

"Pardon?!"

"Look," I insist, rolling up my sleeve to show him the words on my own arm. I watch as he quickly examines my words before covering his mouth in shock.

"See! The words on your wrist were my thoughts exactly and these words were clearly yours! You thought me cute!" I explain proudly.

"And you automatically thought low of me." He counters. I giggle.

"Indeed. You are from the reserve course after all. However, you are my soulmate and we must deal with this accordingly."

"How so?"

"Well, we can either never see or speak to one another again, which would probably be best for both of us, or we can try and get to know each other." I tell him.

"Well I suppose you just want to steer clear of me then." He remarks bitterly.

"Not necessarily. You may just be a lowly wannabe, but otherwise you seem to be a nice person and Chiaki often speaks highly of you. I would not be opposed to talking to you again." I admit.

"Then...will you come play again tomorrow?"

I smile.

"If you wish."


	24. 24. Your Own Au

Nagito Komaeda was tied up in some sort of basement.

The events of last night had raced by in a blur. Going out for dinner and drinks with his friends, walking home alone, taking a wrong turn, a red and black-eyed brunet eating something out of a bag, being spotted, getting attacked and his vision going black.

"You're awake. I was afraid I inflicted too much damage." A sweet voice says from the shadows.

"H-Huh?! Who are you?!" He cries, struggling against his bounds.

"Ah, please don't struggle, you'll hurt yourself!" The brunet insists, running to his side. He kneels by his side, gently placing his hands on the white-haired boys shoulders, trying to calm him down. Nagito finally got a good look at the ghoul.

He had spikey brown hair and gentle grey-green eyes. Nagito personally thought his eyes looked much prettier this color rather than red and black. He was wearing a white button-up and black jeans, and had a sweet calming smile gracing his face.

"Why did you capture me?! Please let me go!" He begs frantically, tears starting to prickle in the corners of his eyes.

"Hey. Hey! Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, alright?!" The brunet insists and the fluffy-haired boy continues to struggle, trying to get away from him. "Okay...my name is Hajime Hinata. Might you tell me your name? Please?"

Nagito, trying to calm himself down, is reduced to mere sniffling. The brunet soothingly strokes his hair. "Your name." He prompts gently.

"Nagito," He mumbles, "please let me go."

"I can't yet, I'm sorry. But I promise you're not in danger. In fact, I'll untie you if you swear you'll behave. Will you do that?"

Nagito nods slightly. Hajime smiles, relieved. "Thank you."

He leans him forward and swiftly undoes the ropes. He then grabs Nagito's hand and easily pulls him to his feet.

"Why am I here?" He asks finally. Hajime sighs.

"You saw me. I...can't have that information getting out. It can put me and my friends in danger. I had to make sure you wouldn't out us." He mutters.

"But you're a killer! You all should be put away!" Nagito insists, voice gradually raising. Hajime rolls his eyes.

"No, that's wrong, I-"

"Don't you 'sore wa chigau yo' me!"

"People donate their bodies. Me and my friends are receivers of that. Surely you've heard of it?" He explains patiently. Nagito cocks an eyebrow.

"I don't believe you."

"Well, you either you trust me and obey or you die," Hajime tells him, "what do you say to that?"

"Wow...you're not really giving me much of a choice here..." Nagito mumbles, chuckling darkly.

"I'm sorry. But my top priority is protecting my friends. Frankly, I don't want you to get hurt either. I swear to you I'm not a bad guy. I mean, other than the fact that I kidnapped you of course." He responds solemnly.

"Then you leave me no choice than to trust you."

"Mmm."

They're both silent for a moment.

"I can show you the donor organization if you want."

"No, it's fine. So, what will you do with me now? Can I leave?"

"No. Sorry. Are you hungry?"

"When will you let me go?" Nagito insists.

"Eventually. I'll ask you again, are you hungry?"

Nagito's stomach growled. He hasn't had any breakfast yet but he would rather die than admit that to Hajime. Hajime however picked it up.

"What kind of breakfast foods do you like? If you don't tell me I'll just bring you buttered toast."

The captative remained silent.

"Buttered toast it is. While I'm gone, please don't try to escape or I'll knock you out again."

Hajime flashes one last smile before jogging back upstairs.

===============================================================================

"You're behaving well. I'm awfully proud of you." Hajime murmured, sitting next to Nagito with his knees tucked into his chest. Nagito stared blankly at the floor.

Nagito had been staying with Hajime for about a week now, just to ensure that he would keep Hajime's secret safe. Hajime was the greatest host/captor Nagito had ever stayed with. He cantered to every want and need of his, besides his will to leave. They talked frequently, rapidly becoming quite friendly with one another and eventually becoming actual friends. Maybe this was some form of Stockholm Syndrome. 

"Don't talk to me like some little kid." The white-haired boy muttered. Hajime chuckled.

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I'm setting you free tomorrow." He sighs, resting his chin on his knees. Nagito perked up.

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I trust you. You're not going to say anything."

Nagito smiled. "Thank you so much. I won't say anything, I swear. You're a nice guy." He responded eagerly. Hajime smiled, relaxed.

"I know. And...I'm sorry for holding you hostage."

The floofball shrugged. "You did what you had to do."

"You're not supposed to accept it that easily!"

"It wouldn't be the first time this sort of thing happened. It's not that bad the second time around. Besides, you were so kind." Nagito insisted. Hajime hums softly.

"I'm glad you're not traumatized or anything then."

"Do you think..." Nagito began hesitantly, "do you think I can come visit sometime?"

Hajime's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Really? I figured you'd just want to block this week out or sick the police on me for kidnapping you."

"I really don't care. It's not like I had anywhere to be this week anyway."

"Be fucking angry, Nagito. You got fucking kidnapped!"

"I'm good."

"Nagito!"

"I had a good time."

"That's not what you're supposed to say, dumbass."

Nagito smiled at his new friend. "Can I still come visit?"

Hajime rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"If you wish. I'd be happy to see you again."

"As would I."


	25. 25. Autumn

(prompt was anything to do with autumn so scarecrows and gore)

⚠️POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNINGS JUST IN CASE: MURDER/DEATH, GORE AND BLOOD, DRUGGING, MESSING WITH A DEAD BODY IN A REALLY FUCKED UP WAY, DISTURBING THOUGHTS

I'm sorry for all that I just want to be careful

A long while ago, Hajime and Nagito bought a farm together. They were happy together, living a sweet domestic life despite the occasional peculiar behavior of Nagito's. His friends were awfully concerned and warned Hajime about the dangers of being left alone with Nagito for so long so often but Hajime didn't see the problem.

They grew all kinds of crops such as corn and lettuce but their favorite thing to grow were pumpkins. That was just one of the reasons they both loved Autumn so much. Nagito liked to walk amongst the growing orange lumps, smell the wonderful earthly smell and be at peace. 

But there was just one problem; the critters that kept coming and disturbing the crops. Komaeda often found himself pissed off that they kept ruining his precious crops and there was nothing he could do to chase them away. He needed a scarecrow. 

He'd often stare at Hajime and think he'd make a perfect scarecrow, but it would take some work.

Nagito looked at pictures of scarecrows online, trying to think of a way to turn him into the perfect scarecrow. They often appeared stiff and lifeless, much like a dead body. Some didn't have arms or legs but a lot did so he supposed he could leave Hajime's limbs. They were often stuffed with cotton or straw and then stitched up which wouldn't be hard to do to Hinata either. 

As long as he acted fast his plan would go flawless. He quickly gathered the materials he would require, chloroform, rope, stuffing, and a huge stick to string him up on. 

Hajime was off today so he was just lounging around the house. It was quite easy to sneak up behind him and get to work. He put some into a cloth and pressed it against his mouth firmly until the brunet went limp, sinking into his arms heavily. 

Nagito moves fast, surprisingly strong for someone who looks so weak, dragging Hajime's unconscious body down into the basement, head thumping on each wooden step. He gently lays his boyfriend's body on the floor and gathers his tools.

Laying on a white cloth next to them were his supplies. Stuffing, needle and thread, rope, plastic gloves, and a large, gleaming carver's knife. 

He takes the rope first and tightly fastens Hajime's arms and legs together in case he wakes up before he can die. He looks so gorgeous tied up like that...too bad.

He takes the knife in both hands, holds it high above his head, and plunges it into him; slitting him from larynx to stomach. He then snaps his plastic gloves onto his hands, and pries Hajime apart. He then begins emptying him with the utmost care, organs, guts, and all. It was all necessary to stuff him like a proper scarecrow. 

The last thing he removes, is his heart that had long since stuttered to a stop. The white-haired butcher admired it, this was his lover's heart! It was so beautiful! He'd have to find a way to preserve it. Put it on the mantel or something. 

He then picks up the stuffing and stuffs it into Hajime, spreading it out easily. It immediately turns pink due to the leftover not-yet-dried blood in the brunets body. He threads the needle and stitches his chest up with the utmost care.

He then looks up at his face, which was gradually turning blue, and strokes his cheeks lovingly. Ah, but most scarecrows have a smile and Hajime no longer had one. No matter, that could be easily remedied.

He picked the carver's knife and slit his face from cheek to cheek going straight through his lips, watching the blood start to drip down. There, now Hajime was all perfect and ready.

He slings his new scarecrow over his shoulder and proceeds out into the farmland. He reaches the spot where he'd already set up for a scarecrow. It takes a bit of time and a lot of strength but eventually gets Hajime fastened tightly to the stick, arms extended and all. 

Once he finishes, he steps back to admire his work. Ah, he'd never seen Hajime so beautiful.

================================================================================

"What did you call us here for, Nagito?" Sonia asks as the group follows Nagito out into the pumpkin patch.

"I just want to show you all something!" He replies cheerfully, smiling back at his friends. They soon come to a stop in front of the scarecrow and points up at it proudly.

The group lets out a collective gasp of shock and horror, starring up at the rotting, mangled corpse strung up in the yard.

"So, what do you think of my new scarecrow?!"


	26. 26. Pumpkin Carving

"Hajime."

An eerie-sounding voice rings out behind the brunet. He turns slowly and comes face to face with the white-haired boy, who wore a dark expression. His eyes widen as he slowly holds up a wide, sharp knife to him.

"I found you. There's something I've been wanting to do with you for a long time now."

"Woah, Nagito, i-it was just a stupid argument, don't kill me!" He yelps in fear. 

"Huh? Hajime, what are you-oh no, I was talking about pumpkin carving!-you really thought I would kill you over some food?" 

The white-haired boy looks extremely hurt. Hajime panics. 

"Ah, no, that's not it! I saw the knife and I panicked, okay?!" He squeaks, hurrying to comfort his fiancé. Nagito sniffs.

"I've never carved a pumpkin before...I thought we could..." 

"Of course we can, Nagito, I'm sorry! I trust you!"

Nagito shakes his head. "Your voice sounds so sweet, shaky and scared." He mutters. Hajime freezes.

"P-Pardon?!" He stutters as Nagito pulls away from him, twirling the knife in his hand.

"You know, You'd look so pretty bleeding out..." He continues, holding the knife up to him.

"What?!"

"I'll string your entrails up like Christmas lights..." He sighs dreamily, lunging at Hajime with the now-weapon. Hajime just barely scrambles out of the way and Nagito's knife roughly slams into their wooden island.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?! NAGITO, I SAID I WAS SORRY!" He shrieks. Nagito simply smiles eerily at him.

"Aww, why'd you dodge?~"

"Y-YOU'RE INSANE!" Hajime sputters. Nagito's fingers close around Hajime's tie, a grip much stronger then someone who seems frail and weak in all aspects, and forces him to the ground. His strong pulling and angle of the tie makes Hajime choke a little. 

"Pumpkins not the only thing I'm carving up tonight, isn't that right, Hajime?~"

"WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU'RE CRAZY! LET ME GO!" Hajime cries desperately, tears springing forth from the corners of his eyes.

"Ah-ahee-ahahahaaha!" Nagito gasps out, grinning like a maniac.

"NAGITO!"

Nagito raises the weapon above his head and plunges it into Hajime's chest. He closes his eyes, waiting for the pain but it never came. He cautiously opens his eyes. The knife is still pressed against him...

Nagito is smiling normally now, giggling loudly. Hajime frowns, utterly confused. 

"What...just happened here?" 

Nagito presses a quick kiss against his lips before pulling away, fiddling with the knife(?). "It's a trick knife, used for pranks," He explains, "see, there's a button you can press where this part goes inside itself, see? "

Hajime looks angry. "That was such a cruel trick." He grumbles. Nagito bows his head.

"Ah, I apologize then. I know there is no way to atone for my actions. I wish I could die. That's it, I shall die." He responds solemnly.

He crosses the room, grabs another knife off the counter (presumably used while they were preparing dinner) and plugs it into his gut before Hajime can react.

The knife enters his body as Nagito let's out a loud groan of pain. His shirt is immediately stained pink as he collapses to the floor.

"Nagito, what the fuck?! It was mean but you don't need to kill yourself over it!" Hajime exclaims loudly, scrambling over to him.

"I've got to see the wound." He mutters, pulling up Nagito's shirt. But all he finds is a pierced packet of fake blood. "Huh?!" He gasps.

Nagito laughs, sitting up. "I got you again!~" He cheers. 

"Nagito!"

"I'm sorry, heheh, it was too good an opportunity to pass up! Chiaki gave me the idea."

"Chiaki?!"

"She thought I would be perfect for a prank like that. Which I was! You totally thought I was going to kill you and myself!" He explains proudly.

Hajime shoves him. 

"I hate you."

"Aw, I do hope you forgive me, Haji-chan~"

And so, carving pumpkins was pushed to the next night, when no one tried to accomplish any killings.


	27. 27. Haunted House

(I know, you'd expect it to be them just going through a haunted house at some fair but this seemed more interesting)

(Okay but what if Hajime wasn't dumb during chapter three and knew what nagito was really saying but left him like that one purpose)

It wasn't long after Hajime moved into his new house that strange things became occurring.

It started with little things; book falling off the shelves, doors slamming, etc...but it wasn't long before Hajime felt specifically targeted; lights going out when he was trying to work, food and other objects going missing...

Additionally there was a single room in the house that was permanently locked that Hajime couldn't find the key to. He could probably just remove it with a few tools but he didn't think it'd be worth the effort. 

Anyways, it wasn't long until he started the considering the possibility he had a ghost on his hands. The thought chilled him, it seemed so...impossible. Ghosts didn't really exist....rIgHt?

However if he did have a ghost on his hands, it didn't seem to be a 'bad' one. It just seemed to enjoy causing problems for Hajime and in exchange Hajime could live in it's house. It seemed fair. But ghosts didn't exist. 

One day when Hajime came into the library to do some research for a paper he was going to write, he was astonished to see a fluffy-haired mist-looking-like boy rummaging through a bookshelf like he owned the whole place. He had a peaceful smile on his face as he looked for the book he desired. But the second he noticed Hajime watching him, he squeaked, vanishing without a trace. Hajime shook his head in disbelief, dismissing it as some sort of sleep-deprivation hallucinations. Ghosts don't exist. 

The next day Hajime returned to his library at the same time to see if he would see anything peculiar again. Everything seemed normal except for one thing; there was a photograph lying right out in the open on his desk.

Hajime slowly approached it and cautiously picked it up to inspect it further. It was a photograph of a single tombstone. He couldn't make out anything except for the date of birth and date of death; April 28th 1993-June 13th 2015. 

'I don't understand...am I supposed to go here? Did that...thing leave this for me to find?'

The brunet glanced around once again, searching for any signs of the fluffy thing but finding nothing. He supposed he'd find the grave then, what harm would come from it anyhow?

================================================================================

The next day Hajime drove to the nearest cemetery, photograph in hand. He parked and quickly got out of the car.

He walked among the tombstones, checking each one carefully for the dates April 28th 1993 and June 13th 2015. It took awhile but he finally stumbled upon the run-down tombstone of one Nagito Komaeda. The condition was poor, as if no one was taking care of it at all.

The brunet gently knelt in front of it, softly tracing the engraved letters in the stone. Is this the grave he's supposed to find? Is this the grave of the misty-thing? Then...he really does have a ghost, huh?

Nagito Komaeda, hmm..

================================================================================

"Hey, uh, Nagito? Nagito Komaeda? If you're here and you're real...can we talk?" Hajime called out hesitantly as he re-entered his home.

"Oh, what's this? Someone finally visited my grave." An eerie voice rings out, sending a shiver down the brunet's spine. 

"...Hello?" Hajime called. 

"I always wondered if anyone would intentionally visit my grave someday..."

A fluffy-haired boy, the same one from the other day, appears in front of him, twirling a soft lock of hair around his finger. Hajime flinches involuntarily, startled. 

"Are you...Nagito Komaeda?" He mutters. The being beams.

"Indeed! And you're Hajime Hinata," He frowns, "you moved into my house without permission."

Hajime shivers. "I'm-uh, sorry? I didn't know someone was already living here." He murmurs. The boy chuckles darkly.

"Living here," He repeats, "that's amusing. Anyways, I just wanted to thank you for visiting my grave. And if I've been worrying you, you're more than welcome to stay here, don't mind me."

Hajime lets out a huge sigh. "Thank you. But if I may ask, why are you here if you're dead? Don't ghosts usually just stick around due to unfinished business? What's yours?"

Nagito purses his lips. "Unfinished business, hmmm....perhaps I was hoping that I'd at least make one friend before I died? Do you think that was it?" He responds thoughtfully.

Hajime flinches. A friend? He only wanted a friend? Then...

"You didn't have any friends?" He asks carefully. Nagito shrugs cheerfully.

"Not one! But no worries, no one deserved to be friends with a piece of trash like me anyhow." 

"You're not trash," Hajime assured him automatically, "I'm sure you are-were a wonderful person. Frankly I don't understand who wouldn't want to be friends with someone as lovely as you! I can be your friend, if you want."

"You would do that?!"

"Sure! Look how great you are! Of course I'd want to be your friend!" Hajime insisted to the tearing-up apparition.

"Hajime," He sniffs, "thank you."


	28. 28. Scary Movies

"Hi-na-ta-kun, what type of movie should we watch? Romantic or horror? Personally, I'd like to watch the horror, I've been waiting of course. But I've heard you don't do well with scary mo-"

"I DO JUST FINE WITH HORROR MOVIES, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! PUT IT ON!" Hinata interrupted, offended and embarrassed. Komaeda cocked an eyebrow, skeptical. 

"Is that so? This movie is rated R. Are you sure about this?" He confirms. Hinata folds his arms over his chest.

"I can handle it! It's all fake anyway." He grumbles in response. Komaeda shrugs.

"Totally. I'll put it on."

Hinata settled himself on the couch, wrapping a blanket over his shoulders, watching as Komaeda slid the disc into the DVD player. Komaeda then grinned over his shoulder at his boyfriend and skipped back to settle down next to him. He raised the remote and clicked the movie on.

The first little bit Hinata didn't mind. It was a nice, peaceful group of friends laughing and having a good time. And then the murders started happening. 

They were so gory and violent, the screams were so chilling! This was worse than some person getting turned into a scarecrow.

Hinata started to shake, whimpering under his breath. He snuck a glance over at his boyfriend. Komaeda didn't look affected by it, in fact he seemed to enjoy it. Maybe he was even amused. 

Hinata was flabbergasted. Komaeda seriously isn't scared?! What the fuck?!

Another jump scare came on the screen and Hinata jumped about seven inches. Funny that was the same length as-you know what, that's off topic. 

Komaeda gave him a questioning look. "Are you sure you're alright? We can turn it off if you're uncomfortable." He asked gently. 

But as we all know Hinata was and still is stubborn as fuck. So what was he going to do? Lie, of course. 

"I'm fine. This movie is supposed to be scary? Pfft, yeah right." He snorted. Komaeda smiled.

"I'm glad. I was worried. Anyways it's supposed to get worse so maybe it'll get scary." He replied, rolling his eyes. Hinata forced a chuckle.

"Uh, yeah. This is so totally lame." He responded, trying to sound cool. Komaeda turned his attention back to the TV and Hinata forced himself to do the same thing.

And as Komaeda foretold, the movie got even worse. Thrills, chills, kills!

Eventually Hinata couldn't take it anymore. He let out a really loud yelp and buried his head in the couch. That got Komaeda's attention of course. He loved toying with his boyfriend but perhaps he took things too far. 

He knew his Hinata-kun would insist on proving his bravery and demand to see the movie out of sheer stubbornness; he just wanted to see him squirm, he hadn't thought it would bug him this much. 

He hit pause on the movie and turned to his boyfriend with a soft smile. "How you feeling, Hinata-kun?" He asked gently. Hinata made some whimpering noises. 

Komaeda's smile grew even more smug. "Oh, but Hinata, I thought the movie didn't bother you? Hmm? Wasn't it lame? Can't you deal with horror movies?" He teased. He could hear Hinata's muffled sniffling coming from the cushion.

Komaeda wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close to his chest, stroking his hair. "Hinata~ Shh, it's okay! It's just a movie, it's not real, hmm? It's all special effects, acting, and make-up. You're safe, Hinata." He hummed. 

"F-Fine! It's scary." He mumbled into Komaeda's chest. Komaeda chuckles daintily. 

"Is that so? I don't judge you, Hinata-kun, I don't really notice scary things anymore. Horror movies have always been amusing to me. Besides, all those murders will be stepping-stones for the survivors' hope!" He responded cheerfully.

Hinata cringed. "Please don't bring those up, Komaeda-kun!" he begged. Komaeda giggled.

"As you wish. Would you like some hot chocolate? And maybe watch some sort of comedy?" The white-haired boy suggested in reply.

"....Yeah." Hinata mumbled. Komaeda smiled.

"As you wish."


	29. 29. Trick-Or-Treating

(Uhhhhhh TW ig? I mean, it's not as bad as dead scarecrow Hajime butttttt-)

"Trick or treat, Komaeda! Now let's see which treat of yours I should take first~"

Nagito fucking Komaeda was strapped to a table in the basement in their shared home. There were three straps in total; over his ankles, over his chest to restrain his arms, and one over his forehead. Beside him was a cart with a multiple surgical and torture instruments. Komaeda knew exactly why they were here.

Hinata himself was bending over him with a clean white apron that was soon to be splattered with blood. He wore a twisted grin on his face as he twirled his scalpel in between his fingers.

"Hajime...why are you doing this?" He asks hoarsely. Hajime's face shifted into a scowl.

"Because I hate you. You're an awful, disgusting person and you deserve to suffer a lot. And this way, I get some delicious organs out of it. It's as if Halloween's come early!" He responded cheerfully.

Nagito flinched. He never imagined his loving, caring boyfriend would ever say such horrible things. And he wanted to eat his innards? Dude, what the fuck...

Hajime started unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt as Nagito struggled feebly against his restraints. "Don't be fearful, Nagito. Think of this...as a stepping stone towards my hope." The brunet assured him, tracing his chest.

"But...you have no talent at all!" Nagito gasped out in reply. Hajime furrowed his brow.

"Suit yourself." He replied, picking his tool back up.

"Please don't do this, Hajime! You can still turn back!" The fluffy boi cried out desperately. Hajime kissed his sweaty forehead.

"Aw Nagito...shut the fuck up."

Hajime carefully dragged the blade over his skin, digging in hard, drawing lots of blood. Nagito started thrashing immediately, screaming, begging Hajime to stop.

"Struggling will only make it worse." Hinata hums, slicing away.

Hajime then causally pushed his fingers into the wounds, making Komaeda's agony so much worse.

Slice, slice, slice...

slice, slice, slice, slice, slice...

He watched as Hajime began removing his entrails, his eyes lit up like Christmas lights. It was strange, he shouldn't've still been alive at this point...

slice, slice, slice, slice, slice....

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nagito bolted upright, already in a cold sweat, and let out a really loud holler. That, of course, was more than enough to wake his boyfriend.

"Hmm? Nagito, are you feeling alright?" He mumbled, sitting up. Nagito stared at him with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Get away from me, you monster!" He shrieked, scrambling out of bed to get away from him. Hajime flinched, frowning.

"Did you have another nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?" He offered gently.

Nagito desperately felt his chest, checking for any wounds/injuries, feeling perplexed when he came up with nothing. Meanwhile, Hinata slowly climbed out of bed and approached him.

"Please don't hurt me again!" Nagito sobbed, falling to his knees.

"Huh? I don't think I did anything. Was I hurting you in your dream?"

Nagito told his boyfriend every detail of his dream between many sniffles and sobs. Hajime waited patiently as he did, listening intently to every word. Once he finished Hajime carefully knelt in front of him, concern filling his face.

"It's alright, it was just a nightmare. I would never do or say such horrible things to you. You're safe, it wasn't real, you're alright." He cooed, wrapping Nagito in a tight embrace. The white-haired boy didn't hesitate to squeeze back.

"Do you want to get back in bed?" Hajime asked softly. His partner firmly shook his head. "Then...should I put on a pot of coffee and we can watch the five O'clock news?"

"...Yeah, that sounds nice." Nagito murmured.

"Alright. Then let's stand up," The brunet stood, pulling Nagito up along with him, "and we'll get you settled on the couch."

He took his hand and began leading him out of the room.

"...Hajime?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Hajime smiled at him.

"Sure."


	30. 30. Ghost Stories

(This sucks)  
There was a group of friends camping in the woods. Well it was more like a quadruple date, as in there were four couples on this trip. Sonia and Chiaki, Sayaka and Mukuro, Shuichi and Kokichi, and of course, Hajime and Nagito. 

They had all settled them around a fire Mukuro had built. All four couples were sharing fuzzy blankets and roasting marshmallows. Hajime quite liked them because they reminded him of Ko's hair. 

Nagito had snuggled right up into Hajime's shoulder, smiling contently. He hadn't felt this calm and at peace in who knows how long. 

"What should we do now?" Sonia asked the group. They were all silent for a moment, thinking.

"Oh, I know!," Sayaka piped up cheerfully, "we should tell ghost stories." Mukuro frowned worriedly at her girlfriend.

"Last time I told you a scary story you didn't sleep for a week." She pointed out. Sayaka hit her arm, embarrassed. 

"Do you really need to bring that up?" She complained. 

"Scary stories sound fun! Let's do that!" Sonia chimed in excitedly.

"I don't need ghost stories to scare me since I already feel enough fear in my daily life!," Nagito contributed cheerfully, "but it sounds like a lot of fun!" Hajime rolled his eyes at him.

"Shut up, stupid Komaeda." He mumbled, nudging him playfully. Sonia clapped her hands excitedly.

"Then it's settled! Who will go first?" She wondered. 

They all looked around at each other helplessly. No one spoke a word. Finally, Hajime said;

"Does anyone exactly know any actual ghost stories?"

Everyone shrugged back at him sheepishly. Hajime huffed. 

"Well then, what now?"

================================================================================

Time was passed with casual chatter and joking around instead. They had a pretty good time.

At one point, Chiaki and Nagito stood up at the same time, both claiming to need to relieve themselves. They ventured off in opposite directions to ensure privacy. 

Eventually Nagito returned with his usual peaceful, calming expression, and snuggled right back into Hajime. Chiaki had yet to return. 

At first the group thinks nothing of it but as more time passes and Chiaki still doesn't return, they grow more worried. 

"I...think we should go look for Chiaki, you know," Shuichi suggested nervously, "since she's been gone for so long."

"Shuichi, even your concern is ultimate-level!," Nagito responded eagerly, "but, I'm certain someone as amazing and talented as Nanami will be just fine! She'll be back any moment!"

Hajime furrowed his brow. "Still...I think we should go check on her. What if something happened?"

Nagito sighed. "Hajime, whatever you think is right we should do. Let me accompany you!" He told him. 

Hajime stood up, wrapping his blanket over his shoulders, holding tight to Nagito's hand.

"Come on, let's go."

Reluctantly, the rest of the group stood up and followed Komahina into the foliage. They carried on for a while, finding nothing, but then;

Sonia t r i p s.

(Hehe murder and bloody times past this point)

Sonia pretty much face-plants onto the mangled corpse that was once her fiancée. The ultimate princess stumbles back to her feet, brushing off her dress. When she pulls back her hand and sees blood, she screams. When she realizes it came from her girlfriend, she screams even louder.

Laying half-way out of a bush is a deceased Chiaki with a bluish-hue. She had a knife pierced through her heart with cuts all across her form.

*Hajime has called an emergency meeting*

Mukuro: Where

Shuichi: Right there in front of us. It's in that bush.

Kokichi: Shuichi and I are safe, we were at the campfire the whole time.

Hajime: Who's sus?

Sayaka: Nagito kinda sus tho...He left at the same time.

Sonia: But he went in the opposite direction. Nagito and Chiaki are practically best friends. 

Mukuro: He could have doubled-back.

Nagito: Dude, I was just whizzing.

Shuichi: Who should we vote?

Hajime: I'm skipping.

Sayaka: I'm voting Nagito.

Nagito: Bro.

Sonia: Hajime has been quiet. That's sus.

Shuichi: Hajime has been with the group the whole time. Only Nagito and Chiaki went off on their own. I'm voting Nagito. 

Shuichi has voted.

Kokichi has voted.

Mukuro has voted.

Nagito: ahh...how troubling. 

Sayaka has voted.

Nagito has voted.

Hajime has voted.

Sonia: Nagito...

Sonia has voted.

*Nagito was ejected. Nagito was the Imposter.*

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alternatively...

"Then it's settled! Who will go first?" She wondered.

They all looked around at each other helplessly. No one spoke a word. Finally, Hajime said;

"Does anyone exactly know any actual ghost stories?"

Everyone shrugged back at him sheepishly. Hajime huffed, standing, pulling Nagito up with him. He then shoved Komaeda into the fire and watched him burn.

"Once Nagito dies, he can come back as a ghost and tell us a story. Hence a 'ghost story!'" He announced proudly.

"Hajime, no, the fuck..."


	31. 31. Halloween!

The brunet quivered, hugging his knees tight to his chest as he rocked back and forth on the bed. He had tightly locked and sealed the doors and windows but deep inside he knew it wouldn't be enough.

The thunder outside crashed and roared, only serving to further scare the brunet. All he wanted to do was dive under the covers and cry but no, he was more brave and many than that...probably.

A single combat-boot-clad boot smashes through his window and brunet can't help it-he screams.

"I told you to stop running, my love. Kekeke~ you'll never learn.~"

The white-haired evil jumps through the window with the utmost grace and smiles creepily at him.

"I-I wasn't running! I swear!" The brunet insists fearfully. The intruder shakes his head slightly.

"Indeed. I'll allow you that. But you were trying to hide from me. I can't let that slide."

The shadowy figure moves swiftly and the victim flinches as an additional weight suddenly settles on the bed next to him.

"Please, leave me alone!" He pleads. The intruders glare hardens.

"I told you not to try and keep me away and you did. Now, you'll suffer for it~"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This movie is so lame! It's just a cliché yandere-stalker type thing!" Hajime complains, throwing his popcorn at the screen. Nagito sighs.

"I'm sorry, Hajime, I should've come up with something better to do to celebrate L's birth-I mean, celebrate Halloween." He mumbles. Hajime leans his head back.

"Do you wanna...I dunno, get super drunk and eat a lot of candy?" He suggests. Nagito holds up a single thumb in response. "Sweet."

"What are we even supposed to do in a Halloween prompt anyhow?" Nagito wondered out loud. Hajime shrugged.

"Trick or treat?"

"We're twenty-two."

"Ah."

"Should we talk about stupid, scary stuff?"

"Idk man, Kokichi scares me."

"Honestly, same."

"Seriously though, a prompt like this is so open-ended and at the same time feels so restricting. How is the author supposed to write this?!"

"Whatever. This prompt is hopeless anyways. Let's go get drunk now."

Happy L's birthday!


	32. 32. Christmas

Komaeda Nagito wasn't actually sure why he'd agree to this.

But after listening to his cousin Sonia's endless begging and pleading he reluctantly agreed to attend her Christmas party, although he wasn't happy about it. But after hearing that his long-time crush Hinata Hajime was going to be there as well he felt a little better about it.

There he sat on a chair in the corner, picking at a cookie, watching the events of the party. The idiot Kazuichi flirting with his cousin, Akane and Nekomaru getting sloshed, Chiaki across the room staring wistfully at his cousin, Sayaka and Mukuro making out in a different corner, and so on...

His eyes kept travelling back to the door, waiting for his beloved Hajime to walk through the door. Why wasn't he here yet? Did he change his mind about coming? Or maybe he's here already somewhere and he hadn't noticed him yet somehow..?

Nagito stood up with a sigh, and chucked his half-eaten cookie in the trash. This is utterly hopeless. Hajime isn't going to strut through the door just because he wishes for it. But then again, if Hajime appeared in a doorway just because someone wished for it then wouldn't he be making thousands of appearances a day for fans?

He made his way across the room, not really paying much attention to where he was going. Of course, he didn't get that far before he collided with something hard. 

Nagito felt himself immediately shoved off of the person he hit's chest and he found himself face to face with Hinata Hajime, who was clutching his chest anxiously. 

"Hajime!" He exclaimed, surprised, "I'm sorry, I hurt your chest didn't I? How dare I taint the vessel for the extraordinary hope known as Hajime Hin-"

"Stop," Hajime interrupts sharply, "it was an accident and there was no harm done."

Nagito releases a soft sigh. "...Ah."

Hajime places his hands on his hips. "Anyways, it's a pleasant surprise running into you here. I didn't think parties were really your thing." He comments. Nagito shrugs helplessly. 

"Sonia...badgered me until I couldn't fight any longer. So here I am." He chuckled half-heartedly. Hajime smiles.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you're here tonight." He tells him. Nagito perks up.

"Really?" 

"Um-hmm!....ah, look Nagito, we're standing under mistletoe!" The brunet points out suddenly. Ah, what a fanfiction-like thing to happen. 

"Ah, I didn't notice. I apologize for you being stuck under the mistletoe with me. I'll go now." The fluffy boy replies, turning to leave but before he can, Hajime's hand shoots out and grabs the back of his jacket, pulling him back with a sly grin. 

"Ah, Ah, Ah~" He tuts, "you very well know the rules of mistletoe!~ You can't leave without kissing me~"

Nagito's cheeks turn bright pink. "Hajime, you don't want to kiss a worthless being such as mys-" He began to say before Hajime cut him off. With his lips. 

It took Nagito a moment to process what just happened before he finally reacted and began kissing the brunet back. They stayed together before they couldn't no longer, both breaking away for air with flustered faces.

"...You kissed me." Nagito muttered, shook. Hajime grins.

"Of course I did."

"You kissed me!" He repeats, astonished. Hajime giggles.

"That's been established. It's mistletoe after all." 

Nagito chuckles sadly. "Yes, just because of the mistletoe, of course I understand."

The brunet sighs and grabs his hand, pulling him away from the plant. Once they're well away, he leans forward and presses another soft kiss to his lips.

"Hajime?!" He exclaims, startled. Hajime smiles up at him. 

"I wanted you to know I planned to do it tonight either way. That's all." He murmurs cheerfully.

"Huh?!"

"I like you, stupid." Hajime grumbles.

"Me?! No that's a mistake, you must be drunk, Hajime." Nagito insists. Hajime rolls his eyes.

"Trust me, if I was drunk you would know. I'm completely sober and telling the truth." He promises. 

"O-Oh." He mutters. Hajime bounces on the balls of his feet, impatient.

"Well, what do you think?" He wonders.

"I-I like you too. But, I'm not good enough for you!" Nagito quickly responds. Hajime grins.

"Really?" 

"I mean, who wouldn't..."

"Excellent. So you should go on a date with me. Please?"

"I-are you sure?"

"Absolutely. You're perfect for me. Now and forever."


End file.
